El Concurso del Festival Hanami
by Naruichi-SS
Summary: (Situado tras los grandes juegos mágicos) Llega de nuevo el festival Hanami a Magnolia, Lucy recuerda con mucho cariño aquel día que Natsu arranco un árbol de Cerezo Arcoíris para que lo viera y ahora desea ir junto con él a verlos el día del festival. Además este año hay un concurso en Fairy Tail para elegir a la mejor pareja. ¿Sera Lucy la Reina de Fairy Tail? Y… ¿Natsu el rey?
1. Mi pareja para el concurso es

**Los personajes aquí utilizados fueron creados y pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **¡Gracias por crear a tan grandiosos personajes!**

 **Bienvenidos a este humilde fanfic de Fairy Tail y mas encontreto de la pareja Natsu x Lucy.**

 **Esta historia se me ocurrió al estar hablando con una amiga de ¿Qué es lo que hace una buena pareja? (vaya tema ¿verdad?) y bueno, aquí he de plasmar mi versión de que es para mí una buena pareja usando a Natsu y Lucy como ejemplo.**

 **Este fanfic tiene de las siguientes parejas**

 **Natsu X Lucy (Obviamente)**

 **Gray x Juvia (Lógicamente también)**

 **Erza x Jellal (¿Hace falta decir por qué?)**

 **Gajeel x Levy (tampoco debo explicar esta pareja :P)**

 **Wendy x Romeo (esta la he colocado por motivos de guion, pero no me parece tan mala :P pero apoyo más el Mest x Wendy)**

 **Elfman x Evergreen (¡QUE NO SOMOS PAREJA! Yo: "Esto… pues aquí si :P)**

 **Laxus X Mirajane (si también apoyo a este par, siento que Mashima ha metido algunos momentos entre ellos en su obra.)**

 **Happy x Charle (otra que para mí es lógica jaja)**

 **Lógicamente si no apoyas alguna de estas parejas te recomiendo que retires que todos tendrán su momento por aquí jeje.**

 **Y recordemos esto.**

 **TODOS SOMOS FANS DE UNA MISMA SERIE, Y AUNQUE TENGAMOS GUSTOS DIFERENTES DE PAREJAS O PERSONAJES SOMOS UNA MISMA FAMILIA ASI QUE HAY QUE LLEVARNOS BIEN ENTRE TODOS. (Perdonen las mayúsculas :P).**

 **Bien sin más comenzamos esta historia, no sé cuántos capítulos durara pero no creo sean más de 10.**

 **Sean pacientes conmigo y mi ortografía, llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir y estoy algo oxidado, espero ir mejorando ese aspecto.**

" **El Concurso del Festival Hanami"**

 **Capítulo 1: "Mi pareja para el concurso es…"**

 **Reflexión principal del Fanfic.**

" **No importa que seamos tan diferentes, lo importante es la magia que nos mantiene unidos".**

 **Reflexión sobre parejas 1: Una Buena Pareja de amigos o novios es aquella que a pesar de conocerse bien siguen dándose sorpresas agradables.**

Lucy se levanta de su cama como cualquier otro día, Magnolia esta rebosante de vida, y como no va a estarlo, se acerca el Hanami (Que significa "ver flores" en japonés) uno de los dos grandes festivales de la ciudad, faltan solo 3 días para que dé comienzo.

Lucy Abre la ventana y mira con nostalgio el pequeño rio que pasa frente a su casa. "Wow… un año más con mis amigos… aunque técnicamente es el primer año, los 7 años que duramos sellados tras la Fairy Sphere no nos afectaron en la edad, y otra vez es el festival del Hanami, como vuela el tiempo, y…".

La chica deja de hablar, al mirar por la ventana es transportada con el poder de sus pensamientos y recuerdos a aquel día que despertó en la noche por el ruido que hacia la gente, ella no había podido ir al Hanami porque estaba muy enferma, tras abrir la ventana veía un hermoso árbol de Cerezos Arcoíris flotando en una balsa pasando frente a su casa, la chica al verlo de inmediato se dio cuenta quien hizo eso por ella, y recostando su cara en el marco de la ventana dice.

"Que… Hermoso".

Volvemos al presente, la chica esta sonrojada al recordar el evento.

"Quien diría que alguien sería capaz de arrancar un árbol completo para que yo lo viera… los chicos por lo general solo regalan flores o chocolates, pero el…".

La chica se sonríe al pensar en un chico de cabello rosa y con magia de fuego.

"Pero el… Natsu no es un chico cualquiera… para darme de regalo el ver un árbol completo habla mucho de lo bueno y lindo que es…".

Lucy se sonroja aún más y añade a su pensamiento.

"Por eso es que lo quiero tan…".

"¡BUENOS DIAS LUUUUUCY!".

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa".

Lucy voltea después de recibir un susto de muerte y ve salir a Natsu junto con Happy de su baño, ambos entraron con la clara intención de asustarla cuando despertara.

"Disculpa tuvimos que usar tu baño, espero que no te moleste".

"NATSU CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ENTRES ASI A MI CASA".

La joven le lanza con una bota y lo golpea directo en la cara, Natsu sangra levemente de la nariz mientras Happy se carcajea.

"Y TU TAMBIEN HAPPY" y le lanza la otra bota dándole también en la cara y haciéndolo caer al piso.

"Aggggh Lucy, ¡Eso dolió!" dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Lo tienen bien merecido por entrar al cuarto de una dama sin permiso!".

Natsu se soba la nariz intentando detener el sangrado y Lucy al verlo batallar con eso, se sonríe internamente y piensa.

"Natsu Dragneel, Salamander para la gente que no es de Fairy Tail, un mata dragones con magia de fuego… es algo tonto, se comporta como un niño, le gusta pelear mucho, es a todas luces un chico muy problemático".

"Lucy yo solo venia por ti para ir al gremio, no era necesaria tanta violencia" Natsu mira a su amiga con sus ojos color onyx y la chica añade al pensamiento.

"Pero a pesar de eso, es alguien que se preocupa por todos y valora a sus amigos más que nadie, lucha sin parar para protegernos a todos y sobre todo… a veces es muy lindo cuando se lo propone… como cuando arranco el árbol para mí, o cuando peleo por mi durante los juegos mágicos… ¡Por eso lo quiero tanto! Y también por eso le perdono todas sus malas bromas".

"Si lo sé, dejen me baño y me cambio para ir al gremio, espérenme en la cocina".

"Aye" contesta Happy mientras él y Natsu caminan a dicho lugar

"¡Y ni se les ocurra intentar mirarme por la cerradura de la puerta! ¡Y cuando digo ni se les ocurra, me refiero a ti Natsu!".

"Eee… si claro…" dice Natsu rascándose la cabeza y mirando a Lucy de reojo.

"Lo único a lo que no me acostumbro de él, es que es algo pervertido… a veces me pregunto si es solo conmigo o con todas las chicas… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué estoy pensando eso? Claro que es malo que me mire a mí, pero si mira a otras mujeres aparte de mi yo… aunque a mí me ha tocado los pech…".

"¿Qué tienes? estas mirando a la pared como una boba" dice Happy mientras él y Natsu la miran con curiosidad.

La chica sale de sus confusos pensamientos y poniéndose roja entra al baño sin hablar, Natsu mira a Happy y le pregunta.

"¿Qué estaría pensando que se quedó allí parada mirando la pared?".

"Seguro algo pervertido". Contesta el gato.

"¿Tú crees?" dice Natsu mientras abre el refrigerador de la chica buscando algo que merendar.

"Esos pensamientos… no debo tenerlos, ¿Por qué los tuve?" la chica suspira mientras se mete a la bañera y recibe el agua de la regadera.

"No… yo sé porque me molesta y porque pensé eso… a mí me gusta Natsu y no puedo pensar en la idea de que ande por otras casas mirando a las chicas por las ventanas y… AAAAAAAGH YA BASTA" piensa la joven sacudiendo la cabeza sin cesar.

"Natsu es demasiado bueno, tan bueno que arranco ese árbol para que yo lo viera, así que no creo sea así con otras mujeres… sé que me quiere mucho".

La chica se convence a si misma mientras se sonroja y procede a bañarse con calma, Lucy es una chica que imagina demasiado y cuando se trata de Natsu muchas veces tiende a sobre pensar o exagerar las cosas.

Pasan unos minutos y la chica termina de ponerse labial en la boca y después de una última checada en el espejo dice con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Estoy lista para dar todo de mí!"

Después de eso sale del baño y se encuentra con Natsu…

"DEJA ESO ALLI AHORAAAAA"

Leyendo una historia nueva que está escribiendo.

"Aww Lucy vamos déjame verlo" la chica ya le ha quitado sus escritos de la mano "Quiero saber si Haru es capaz de salvar a Elie de Sieghart…".

"¿Desde cuándo te interesan las novelas?" pregunta Lucy con inquietud.

"Solo lee tus historias, dice que le encantan" Happy contesta por Natsu el cual se rasca un poco la cabeza.

"bueno si… es eso" contesta Natsu con una sonrisa la cual casi derrite el corazón de Lucy, la chica se sonroja levemente y después de sonreírle le dice a su amigo.

"Bueno, cuando termine ese la novela serás el primero en leerla ¿Bien?".

El chico asiente y la joven añade.

"Vamos entonces, tenemos que irnos al gremio".

Tras caminar un rato el trio llega al edificio de Fairy Tail, el gremio de magos más poderosos de Fiore, los tres entran al lugar y de inmediato son recibidos por Mirajane.

"Hola Mirajane, buenos días" dice Lucy con una gran sonrisa a su amiga.

"Buenos días chicos, pasen y vayan a la zona central, el maestro tiene algo que decir sobre el festival Hanami".

"¿Eh?" Natsu pone cara de confusión y añade "¿El festival es tan pronto? Como pasa el tiempo".

Natsu suspira un poco, el joven no recordaba que ya era la época del festival, aunque es algo común, cada año lo olvidaba, y este tampoco es la excepción.

"¿No recordabas que ya es el Hanami?" dice Lucy con curiosidad y Natsu contesta

"No… supongo que por lo de los grandes juegos mágicos y todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente".

La chica suspira al escuchar esa respuesta, sabe que Natsu no es un chico romántico, pero aun así le hacía ilusión que la invitara a ver los cerezos él.

"Supongo que por eso dicen que no hay esperanzarse mucho" la joven camina tras Natsu y Happy el cual dice.

"¿Qué es lo que querrá el maestro?".

"Quien sabe, quizás sea otro regaño para que no destruyamos alguna cosa" Dice Natsu con nerviosismo.

"oh vaya, ya llego el cabeza de fuego" Gray se acerca por la espalda del grupo de Natsu.

"¡¿Qué dijiste princesita de hielo?!" Gray y Natsu se enfrascan en una discusión típica de ellos.

"Esos dos nunca cambian" dice Lucy.

"Gray-sama, Juvia esta por aquí" la maga de Agua llega al lugar donde están discutiendo Natsu y Gray.

"Hola Lucy-san" tras Lucy aparece Wendy acompañada de Charle.

"Hola Charle" Happy rápidamente se acerca a su amiga "¿Quieres un pescado?".

"No gracias, ya desayune otra cosa que no es pescado crudo".

"Pero si el pescado crudo es lo mejor" dice el gato mientras muerde lo que le ofrecía a Charle, haciendo que Lucy se sonría y piense.

"A veces me gustaría que Natsu fuera tan considerado como Happy" luego le contesta a Wendy.

"Hola Wendy, ¿Sabes que quiere el maestro que nos ha reunido aquí?"

"No lo sé… pero escuche un rumor de que habrá un concurso nuevo en el festival de Hanami, es una idea que se le ocurrió a Mirajane junto con Erza el otro día y parece que al maestro le gusto.

"¿Un concurso?" Lucy se extraña y piensa, "¿Qué clase de concurso pensarían Mirajane y Erza?" en ese instante se escucha la voz del maestro.

"ATENCION". En ese instante Natsu y Gray dejan de discutir, Juvia aprovecha y abraza a Gray mientras que Lucy se acerca a Natsu el cual está mirando al maestro Makarov, tras el aparecen Erza y Mirajane.

"Vaya… ¿Qué clase de concurso será?" dice Lucy por lo bajo.

"¿Concurso?" pregunta Natsu a su amiga.

"Shhhh Natsu ya están hablando" Lucy calla a su amigo el cual solo se cruza de brazos mientras Lucy se sonríe al ver eso, para luego prestar atención.

"Como saben, el Hanami es el segundo festival de Magnolia, cada año el gremio se reúne bajo los árboles de cerezo para celebrarlo, pero este año, con ayuda de Erza y Mirajane hemos decidido hacer un concurso diferente, este año no tendremos el bingo".

Todo el gremio murmura que clase de concurso será.

"Erza les dirá de que tratara el concurso." El maestro deja que la joven de cabello escarlata se coloca al centro y comienza a hablar.

"Este año el concurso será…" todos están expectantes y finalmente dice "EL REY Y LA REINA DE FAIRY TAIL, POR MEDIO DE PRUEBAS QUE HEMOS IDEADO MIRAJANE Y YO ELEGIREMOS A LA MEJOR PAREJA DEL GREMIO".

Todos se quedan fríos al principio para luego todo el gremio gritar al unísono.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Pa…pa… ¡parejas!" dice Wendy sonrojándose increíblemente, Juvia también se sonroja, Levy la cual se encuentra al lado de Gajeel en una mesa y por supuesto Lucy también se sonroja, Mirajane ahora toma la palabra.

"Ideamos esto porque creemos será una forma de incrementar los lazos de todos en el gremio, además para fomentar un poco la competencia, no porque seamos el gremio más fuerte de Fiore debemos dormirnos en nuestro laureles".

"¡Entonces serán combates!" dice Natsu emocionado, Lucy lo mira de reojo y piensa.

"Es lógico que si son combates, Natsu va a querer participar… y conociéndolo va a escoger a Happy, como en el examen de clase S" Lucy suspira un poco y añade a su pensamiento "Y yo que quería pasar esta semana con él".

La joven se deprime levemente, y sin que se dé cuenta, el mata dragones la mira de reojo y mira su depresión repentina sin decir nada.

"Natsu, no todas las pruebas que haremos serán combates, tendremos un poco de todo" dice Erza con una sonrisa algo tétrica en su rostro, haciendo que el chico sienta escalofríos por el cuerpo.

"Y de hecho la primera prueba… ¡ES AQUÍ Y AHORA!" dice Erza y todos gritan de nuevo llenos de sorpresa.

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE".

Solo existe una regla para este concurso "Las parejas tienen que ser de Hombre y Mujer, no por nada el concurso se llama "El Rey y la Reina de Fairy Tail".

Gajeel el cual estaba callado habla desde la mesa en la cual esta sentado.

"¿Y en que consiste la primer prueba?".

"Mirajane les dirá" Erza deja su compañera continúe la explicación.

"La primer prueba, será pedirle a una chica sea su compañera…".

"¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!" gritan los hombres y las chicas se ponen de mil colores.

"Si, y deberán subir aquí al escenario y pedírselo desde aquí…".

"Creo que tengo un mal presentimiento" piensa Gray mientras Juvia lo mira intensamente.

"Jo… esto será interesante" dice Warrod el cual se encuentra cerca de Lucy "¿Me pregunto quienes subirán?".

"Con nosotros no cuenten, ya que ayudaremos a Erza y Mirajane con las pruebas" dice Alzack mientras abraza a Bisca la cual tiene en sus brazos a Asuka.

Lucy piensa un momento al escuchar hablar a la pareja de casados y decide lanzar una pregunta al aire.

"¿Y si la chica rechaza participar con la persona que la invito?" Natsu mira con atención a Lucy y luego escucha a Erza decir.

"Este concurso busca a la mejor pareja, por ende solo aquellos que se conozcan de verdad podrán participar, si un chico invita a una chica y esta dice que no, no participara en el concurso".

Lucy piensa para sí.

"Eso es algo duro… seguramente esto lo ideo Erza, aunque tiene sentido, las mejores parejas se conocen muy bien, sean amigos o no, además esto eliminara a mucha competencia… seguro yo no podré participar" la chica mira discretamente a Natsu y añade "no creo que quiera participar en algo como esto".

Natsu también mira de reojo a Lucy, se da cuenta que la joven está deprimiéndose y aprieta un poco sus brazos.

"El que quiera invitar a una chica tendrá que subir por sí mismo al escenario tienen 10 minutos para subir e invitar a alguien" dice Erza con mucha seriedad.

Todos se quedan helados en el gremio, el miedo en los hombres es evidente y es que no es para menos, tener que subir al escenario y pedirle a una chica ser tu compañera y que esta te rechace es una cosa muy dura.

"Si no son invitadas o son rechazados no deben tomarlo a mal, deben pensar en porque paso alguna de esas cosas y esforzarse en hacerse más amigos unos con otros" dice Mirajane con una sonrisa "Esa es la finalidad de este concurso, reforzar los lazos de todos".

Todos se sonríen levemente ante esas palabras y el maestro dice.

"BIEN TIENEN 10 MINUTOS, PIENSEN BIEN A QUIEN VAN A INVITAR Y CUANDO ESTEN LISTOS VENGAN AQUÍ, LES REPITO QUE SOLO TIENEN 10 MINUTOS".

Todos están fríos.

"Lucy-san… ¿crees que alguien nos invite?".

La chica se sonríe y le contesta a su amiga.

"No sé si a mí alguien me invite, pero sin duda alguna a ti alguien te invitara" Lucy sonríe con gran animo a la jovencita la cual se sonroja levemente.

"Lucy-san, ¿Crees que Natsu te invite?" eso ultimo Wendy lo dice en susurros y la chica de cabello rubio contesta.

"No creo Wendy, ya sabes cómo es Natsu, no le interesan esta clase de cosas" la chica suspira y voltea a ver a donde estaba Natsu y ve que ya no está allí.

"y allí esta, ya se ha ido… Natsu… como me gustaría que me invitaras" piensa la joven pero entonces Wendy le dice.

"Lucy-san, Natsu es alguien que siempre sale con sorpresas… quizás si lo haga" la joven le sonríe a la maga de espíritus estelares y esta le regresa la sonrisa y dice.

"Puede ser…" pero en realidad no cree que Natsu la vaya a invitar "como me gustaría… de verdad, quiero participar con el e ir al Hanami juntos…".

"OOOOOOOOO TENEMOS AL PRIMERO" dice el maestro, Lucy voltea y ve subir a…

"LAXUUUUUUUUUS" piensa Lucy y todos en el gremio igual lo hacen.

"¿A quién se lo pedirá?" murmuran todos y entonces el mata dragones, agacha un poco la cabeza y con el carácter y forma de ser que tiene dice.

"Mirajane, quiero que seas mi compañera en el concurso".

"QUE QUEEEEEE" piensan Wendy, Lucy, Juvia y todas las chicas del gremio.

"ara ara…" Mirajane se toma el rostro y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas contesta "Claro que si Laxus…".

"PERO QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" grita de nuevo todo el gremio.

"Vaya pero que ruidosos son…" dice Laxus mientras se coloca al lado de Mirajane la cual le sonríe y dice.

"Nos esforzaremos mucho Laxus".

"Claro…" contesta con seriedad el rubio y luego añade "¡Vamos! ¿Acaso no hay nadie más que se atreva a invitar a una chica?".

Las palabras de Laxus hacen que el puñado de hombres que tenían pensado subir, se animen y entonces para sorpresa de algunos Happy sube al escenario.

"¿Happy?" Lucy mira con una sonrisa a su amigo "ya sé a quién se lo pedirá"

"¿Bien Happy a quien le pedirás ser tu pareja?" pregunta Erza.

"CHARLE, quiero que seas mi compañera en el concurso".

Todas las chicas voltean a ver a la gata blanca la cual se sonríe muy discretamente y contesta.

"No me queda otra opción… acepto ser tu compañera" todos en el gremio se sonríen y la gata comienza a caminar subiendo al escenario y colocándose al lado de Happy.

"Charle has cambiado" dice Wendy con una sonrisa en su rostro "Antes eras muy dura con Happy, pero ahora lo valoras mucho…".

Lucy se sonríe ante lo dicho por Wendy.

Pasan un par de minutos.

"¿Qué acaso nadie más va a subir?" piensa Lucy y luego añade a sus pensamientos "¿Dónde está Natsu?".

En ese instante Gray comienza a subir al escenario, para sorpresa de muchos, excepto sus compañeros de equipo.

"Gray… te conozco muy bien y sé a quién vas a invitar" piensa Erza.

"¿Y bien Gray a quien invitaras?" pregunta el maestro Makarov, Juvia está nerviosa mirando al chico que le gusta y piensa.

"Si invita a Lucy, voy a tener que encargarme de ella".

"ugh… tengo escalofríos" Lucy voltea a ver de reojo a Juvia, "Sé que estás pensando… pero te llevaras una gran sorpresa amiga" luego le sonríe y la chica de cabello Azul piensa que la está retando cuando Gray habla.

"Juvia… ¿Quieres ser mi compañera?"

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" gritan todos en el gremio de nuevo (esto ya parece comedia barata jaja)

"Juvia… JUVIA ACEPTA GRAY-SAMA" la chica como un rayo sube velozmente y se coloca al lado de Gray.

"La invite porque no iba aguantar sus llantos si no lo hacía" piensa Gray, tratando de mentirse a sí mismo.

"Nosotros vamos a ganar esto Gray-sama" dice la chica mientras toma del brazo a Gray el cual se estremece un poco y le contesta.

"Cuento contigo Juvia".

La chica se sonríe con gran felicidad mientras Levy dice.

"Gray es un Tsundere de primera, ¿No lo crees Gajeel?" la chica voltea y ve que el Mata Dragones está subiendo el escenario, "¿Queeee? Yo pensé que no querría participar en esto".

La chica se deprime un poco al ver subir a Gajeel, piensa que el mata dragones invitara a alguien con mejor cuerpo que ella, recordemos que Levy vio con celos cuando Erza vestida de enfermera trataba a Gajeel en la isla Tenro… aunque más que un tratamiento parecía una tortura. Desde entonces Levy tiene el trauma de que a Gajeel le gustan las mujeres con mucho busto.

"¿Entonces Gajeel a quien invitaras?" obviamente todos en el gremio se impresionan al ver subir a Gajeel, pero Lucy entre sonrisas mira a Levy de lejos y escucha decir a Gajeel.

"Levy… quiero que seas mi compañera en el concurso".

La chica de cabello azul se pone de mil colores mientras dice entre tartamudeos.

"Si… cla…ro que s…i Gajeel".

"Vaya sigues sorprendiéndome Gajeel" piensa Pantherlily el cual se sonrie mientras ve como Levy se levanta de la silla en que estaba sentada.

"NOOO Levy…" Jet y Droy ven como la chica sube al escenario y se coloca junto a Gajeel sonriéndole y el mata dragones solo hace su sonrisa típica al verla hacia abajo.

"Nada mas no te me vayas a perder, eres muy chiquita".

"Gajeel, eres muy malo a veces sabes" le contesta la chica mientras mira a Lucy y le sonríe.

"Bien por ti Levy…" Lucy se sonríe pero igual también siente algo de tristeza porque el chico que quería que la invitara ya no está en el gremio.

Pasa un minuto, y Elfman sube al escenario.

"Nii-chan" dice Mirajane mirándolo de reojo.

"Seguro invitara a Evergreen" dice Laxus seriamente.

"¡¿Qué?!" dice Mirajane por lo bajo a Laxus.

"Oye, como si no supieras lo que hay entre ellos". Contesta el rubio.

"¿Y bien Elfman? ¿A quién invitaras?" pregunta el maestro.

"Es de hombres pedirle a una chica ser tu compañera… ¿Quieres ser mi compañera Ever?"

Todos se quedan en shock ante la petición del gran hombre y Ever la cual está consolando a Freed (por una razón que todos ya sabemos) contesta.

"Me vería mal diciéndote que no… así que acepto".

Evergreen entonces sube al escenario y se coloca al lado de Elfman diciéndole.

"no esperaba esto de ti" sonrojándose levemente.

"Es de hombres dar sorpresas." Contesta el mismo.

"Bien por ti hermano" dice Lisanna mirando desde abajo del escenario.

Al mismo tiempo Lucy piensa

"Hasta Evergreen y Elfman…" la joven suspira pensando de nuevo en Natsu "¿Dónde fuiste? Aunque da lo mismo, no me iba a invitar".

En ese momento Romeo sube al escenario y toma a todos por sorpresa.

"¿Romeo?" piensa Wendy al verlo subir.

"¿Y bien Romeo? ¿A quién invitaras?" entonces el chico voltea y mira a Wendy.

"Wendy, ¿Quieres ser mi compañera?" la chica se pone rojísima, tan roja que hasta vapor le sale de la cabeza.

"¿Qué te dije Wendy?" Lucy se sonríe, ella ya sabía que Romeo le pediría salir con ella al festival.

"Si…" dice Wendy mientras sube al escenario y se coloca junto al chico ambos bien sonrojados.

"ESE ES MI HIJO" grita Macao

"Papa…" dice el joven, mientras Wendy sonriéndole le dice

"hay que esforzarnos mucho".

"Claro que si" contesta el joven.

"BIEN QUEDA UN MINUTO." Dice el maestro y añade "¿Nadie más se va a animar?".

Todos se quedan serios y Erza le lanza una mirada a Lucy, al igual que Gray y Wendy y piensan al mismo tiempo.

"Pobre Lucy… seguro sabía que Natsu no la invitaría, pero igual se debe sentir muy mal".

La rubia en cuestión suspira un poco.

"bien… era lógico, aunque Natsu haya arrancado un árbol para mí, no significa que sea de los chicos románticos o que se atrevan a pedirle una chica a salir y cosas así…".

"Bueno parece que son todos…" dice el maestro "ENTONCES LA PRIMER PRUEBA ESTA…".

Lucy agacha la cabeza y en ese momento se escucha una voz desde la entrada del gremio.

"¡ESPEREN! ¡Aun falto yo!" todos voltean a ver y Lucy alza la mirada rápidamente, y no es para menos conoce la voz de la persona que hablo.

"¡¿Natsu?!"

La chica entonces ve como el mata dragones de fuego de un brinco cae en el escenario.

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" gritan de nuevo en el gremio.

"¿Natsu? ¿Tú también?" pregunta el maestro con asombro.

"Nihihihi Claro que si…" dice el joven y Erza se acerca a él con una sonrisa en el rostro y pensando "Seguro la invitara a ella…"

"¿Y bien Natsu a quien invitaras?" pregunta Erza.

"¿No es obvio? A LUCY" dice el joven con una gran sonrisa, todos en el gremio voltean a ver a la maga estelar la cual esta sonrojada.

En ese momento por Lucy pasan pensamientos de lo más variados, desde "Seguro me invito porque le gusta competir" hasta el "Realmente me quiere más que una amiga… me quiere como yo a él", la joven es sacada de sus pensamientos por el mismo Natsu el cual le dice.

"¿Lucy quieres ser mi compañera en el concurso?" la gran sonrisa del joven hace que la chica salga del shock pensando.

"Así que Natsu siempre sorprende… ¿No es así Wendy?, esa otra de las cosas que me gusta de él" la joven mira a Natsu a los ojos y le dice.

"Claro que si Natsu…".

La chica camina y sube al escenario colocándose al lado de Natsu, aun sonrojada y sorprendida por el mata dragones.

"Bien por ti Lucy…" piensan todos sus amigos.

"Natsu me ha cumplido parte de mi deseo para el festival…" piensa Lucy mientras mira de reojo a su compañero el cual le dice.

"Hay que esforzarnos mucho Lucy…" luego le sonríe y la chica contesta.

"Si… debemos dar lo mejor como siempre" la chica lo dice con gran felicidad en su corazón y su rostro.

Ambos se miran fijamente, y por alguna extraña razón, Natsu desvía la mirada mientras se rasca la cabeza, Lucy se da cuenta pero no dice nada y dentro de si se pregunta.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pero antes de que pueda pensar más el maestro dice.

"Bien, ya tenemos a los concursantes definidos, mañana iniciara la primera prueba, la cual consistirá en…".

"Si es de lucha nosotros sin duda ganaremos" dice Natsu por lo bajo, y Lucy se sonríe ante ese pensamiento.

"Un cuestionario… ¿Qué tanto conoces a tu pareja?".

Y en ese momento tanto Natsu, Lucy y todos los demás se quedan congelados.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH"

"Juju… esto sí que será divertido" piensa Erza mientras observa a todas las parejas con visible asombro en el rostro, exceptuando a Mirajane la cual sabía de antemano la prueba y Laxus el cual siempre parece tranquilo.

"¿Qué clase de prueba es esa?" Lucy se queda pensando mientras mira a Natsu el cual ya ha salido de su asombro, pensando muy seriamente.

"¿Podremos pasar esto? ¿Realmente Natsu me conoce también como yo a él?" la chica suspira y Natsu de nuevo la mira de reojo sin decir nada.

"¡Y ahora… que comience la competencia por conocer al Rey y la Reina de Fairy Tail!" dice Erza con gran ánimo, mientras todas las parejas se miran entre ellos y solo hay un pensamiento en todos y cada uno de los participantes excepto Lucy.

"¡Vamos a Ganar!".

Lucy piensa en su compañero y sus posibilidades de ganar el concurso.

"Natsu… ¿Podremos ganar? No sé si…".

En ese momento Lucy siente que Natsu la está mirando y le escucha decirle a ella con gran confianza.

"Ahora sí que estoy Encendido, Lucy".

La joven al escuchar eso voltea a verlo y tomando ánimos de la confianza de su compañero contesta.

"Y yo también Natsu".

 **Fin del capítulo 1.**

 **Postdata (reflexiones del autor de esta historia)**

 **Bien he aquí el capítulo inicial de este fic.**

 **Como es la introducción de las parejas no me enfoque mucho en sus reacciones, pero cuando ya comiencen las pruebas verán una mejoría en ese aspecto.**

 **Como este fic es un Natsu x Lucy es lógico que me enfocare más en ellos.**

 **La poca fe de Lucy en Natsu por escogerla o invitarla esta algo fundamentada, no olvidemos los chascos que se ha llevado con Natsu a lo largo de la serie jaja, pero yo siempre he creído que Natsu no es tan tonto como muchos lo pintan… espero reflejar mi visión de Natsu en este fic.**

 **En fin nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Cualquier duda o comentario déjenlo en un review y me daré el tiempo de contestarles.**

 **¡Saludos a todos! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Las 10 Preguntas

**Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de este humilde fan fic.**

 **Gracias a todos tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia...**

 **Gracias a todos los que dejaron review o le dieron fav al capítulo** **eso motiva aún más a seguir con esto.**

 **Bueno sin más pasemos al capítulo dos jejeje… veamos que sucede con Natsu y Lucy aquí.**

 **Capítulo 2: Las 10 preguntas.**

 **Reflexión sobre parejas 2: Jamás digas que conoces a la perfección a tu pareja, pueden pasar una vida entera juntos y jamás terminaras de conocerla… esa es la magia de la vida y el amor.**

Amanece de nuevo en Magnolia, Lucy Heartfilia, la maga de espíritus estelares de Fairy Tail se levanta más temprano de lo normal, y no es para menos, los nervios la están matando.

"La primera prueba…" dice la chica mientras abre su armario y comienza a elegir la ropa que usara el día de hoy.

"Un cuestionario sobre que tanto conozco a… Natsu" la joven termina de elegir su ropa y tras cerrar el armario entra al baño y con mucha calma se quita la ropa y entra a la regadera y comienza a pensar de nuevo.

"Bueno, yo creo conocerlo muy bien, he pasado casi cada día desde que entre al gremio con el…" ese pensamiento hace que la chica se sonroje "Así que por mi parte no creo tener problema… pero no sé si el me conozca tanto, sé que es un chico dulce y amable, pero no presta mucha atención a lo que digo o hago…".

La chica termina de bañarse y tras terminar de cambiarse y maquillarse (cosa que le toma 20 minutos) se da una última mirada al espejo.

"Creo que hoy me veo muy bien" dice la joven.

Y no es para menos, lleva una minifalda blanca con unas sandalias de color rosa al costado de la minifalda lleva las llaves de sus espíritus, lleva una blusa de tirantes de color rosa y el cabello con dos coletas detenidas por unos moños de un color similar al fuego de Natsu al igual que el labia que utiliza.

La chica suspira y piensa.

"A veces me gustaría que Natsu me dijera que me veo bien… sin necesidad de perversiones".

Entonces sale del cuarto y…

"YOOOOO LUCY BUEN DIAAAAAAAAAAA"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

De nuevo Lucy es asustada por Natsu, pero esta vez el joven no entro con la intención de asustarla, el acababa de entrar por la ventana (como siempre) y justo en ese momento Lucy iba saliendo del baño, del susto Lucy cae al suelo y por un breve instante Natsu le alcanza a ver la ropa interior que es de color rosa, el chico se sonroja muy levemente para luego acercarse a Lucy.

"¿Oye estas bien?" el chico le extiende la mano a Lucy.

"¡Me acabas de dar otro susto de muerte!" dice Lucy la cual se da cuenta que por culpa de la minifalda se le ve su ropa interior y de inmediato intenta ponerse de pie llena de vergüenza.

"Oye… tranquila" Natsu le toma una mano rápidamente para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, la joven se sonroja ante el gesto gentil del mata dragones y olvida su coraje contra él.

"Esto… gracias" dice Lucy la cual se toca el muslo izquierdo donde se dio un pequeño golpe.

"No era mi intención asustarte… al menos no hoy" dice Natsu con una sonrisa y la chica contesta.

"Jaja… que gracioso…" entonces tras dejar de mirarse donde se golpeó voltea a ver a Natsu el cual la está mirando fijamente cosa que la pone nerviosa.

"Que… ¿Qué tengo algo en la cara o algo así?" la pregunta de Lucy hace que Natsu se carcajee un poco y la chica se pone roja.

"¡No te rías así!, te me quedaste viendo tan fijamente que pensé que tenía algo".

El chico termina de reírse.

"Jaj... aaa… No Lucy, no te miraba por eso."

"¿Entonces porque?" pregunta la joven con curiosidad.

El chico se rasca un poco la cabeza y con una especie de desinterés le dice.

"Es que hoy… te ves muy… bonita Lucy" el chico tiene un leve sonrojo, pero aun así Lucy lo nota de inmediato y piensa.

"¿Eh? Natsu… ¿me acaba de decir bonita? ¿Y se sonrojo?" el chico sigue rascándose la cabeza mientras Lucy sigue su pensamiento "primero me ayuda a levantarme con gentileza y luego me dice que me veo bonita".

La chica sale del trance y con un leve sonrojo le dice a Natsu.

"Gracias…".

"Bien vámonos Lucy tenemos que ir a la catedral" dice Natsu mirándola de nuevo fijamente.

"¿Y Happy?" pregunta la joven.

"Happy fue por Charle".

"Ya veo… vámonos entonces".

Lucy camina y se coloca delante de Natsu y la chica piensa.

"¿Qué le sucede a Natsu hoy? Ahora se está portando muy ama…"

"Me llevare un poco de tu comida…" dice Natsu metiéndose a la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador

"¡Oyeeeee!" dice Lucy mientras ve como Natsu saca un pedazo de carne que Lucy hizo para cenar a noche.

"Y allí está el Natsu de siempre…" piensa Lucy con una leve sonrisa, "ya me estaba preocupando demasiado por el… aunque no deja de ser raro como se portó al principio".

Tras caminar 20 minutos, en los cuales Natsu se terminó de comer el pedazo de carne que dejo Lucy en el refrigerador y era regañado por tomar su comida sin permiso, llegan a la catedral de Magnolia, una de las más hermosas de Reino de Fiore y quizás una de las más bonitas del continente de Ishgar.

"Bien creo que es por aquí" dice Natsu tomando de la mano a Lucy y jalándola, la chica se sonroja al verse tomada de la mano con Natsu pero decide no decir nada, tras un momento que a Lucy le pareció eterno y hermoso llegan a la zona donde se encuentra las demás parejas.

"Gehe… ya llegaron los que faltan" dice Gajeel al ver llegar a Natsu junto con Lucy tomados de la mano, Levy observa dicha acción y le sonríe a Lucy haciendo que la chica se sonroje y se suelte de Natsu, el cual al ver eso la mira de reojo con cierta extrañeza cosa que Lucy no nota porque de inmediato se pone a platicar con Levy.

"¿hace cuánto están aquí?" pregunta la rubia.

"10 minutos, llegamos casi todos al mismo tiempo" contesta Levy

Luego Natsu y Lucy miran más adelante y ven a todas las demás parejas platicando entre ellos, excepto Gray y Juvia, y eso se debe a que Gray está muy ocupado tratando de evitar que la chica lo tome del brazo, al ver eso Natsu se carcajea un poco.

"Pobre Gray…" eso lo dice con sarcasmo y Gajeel también mira la escena riéndose mientras que Levy lo regaña.

Lucy mira también la escena y piensa.

"Pobre Juvia… espero este concurso los una más…".

Luego ve como Romeo y Wendy platican nerviosamente como amigos, Happy y Charle igual, Laxus y Mirajane charlan tranquilamente, Elfman y Evergreen tienen su usual discusión sobre que el chico debe dejar de decir "Hombre" por todo.

"Qué lindo… todos están muy tranquilos… y yo aquí nerviosa por la primera prueba… creo que debería platicar un poco con Natsu…" luego voltea a verlo para hablar con él y…

"Mira Lucy pasaba un vendedor de algodón de azúcar y le compre un par…"

"¡Natsu!" Lucy se asombra ante lo relajado que esta el chico, al ver eso realmente piensa que es la única nerviosa por la prueba, luego ve como se le acerca y le dice.

"Ten uno es tuyo" el chico le da el algodón a Lucy haciendo que la joven de nuevo se sonroje.

"¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Natsu?" piensa la joven mientras toma el algodón de azúcar.

"Gracias Natsu…"

"De nada…" contesta el joven mientras se mete todo el algodón de azúcar a la boca tragándoselo de un bocado, tras hacerlo mira a Lucy y le dice.

"¿Todavía no te lo terminas?"

"¡No todos podemos comer tan rápido como tú!" dice la joven con asombro.

"Eh… si no es tan difícil solo tienes que abrir la boca así…" el chico abre la boca de una manera bastante graciosa haciendo que Lucy olvide de nuevo el enojo y se sonría al ver a Natsu hacer muecas raras, Levy y Gajeel que miran tal escena hablan entre sí.

"Vaya… no sabía que Natsu fuera tan perceptivo".

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunta el mata dragones de hierro.

"Natsu sabe que Lucy está nerviosa por la prueba y está tratando de tranquilizarla y animarla…" dice la joven amiga de Lucy con una sonrisa.

"¿Eh? ¿Tú crees? Yo creo que se está comportando como siempre" Gajeel se sonríe al contestarle a Levy.

"A veces, esa es la mejor forma de hacerle olvidar el nerviosismo a alguien" Levy lo dice con un leve sonrojo en el rostro y mira de reojo a Gajeel el cual contesta.

"Yo no soy como Salamander… ni siquiera lo pienses"

"a veces eres demasiado malo Gajeel… vamos has caras graciosas"

"No… no lo haré" el mata dragones comienza a discutir con Levy, pero ambos tienen una sonrisa en su rostro.

"O así Lucy…" Natsu sigue haciendo caras graciosas y Lucy se sigue carcajeando mientras come su algodón de azúcar.

"Que bien me la estoy pasando hoy contigo Nat…" pero la joven es sacada de su pensamiento cuando escucha la voz de Erza.

"¡Atención!".

Natsu deja de hacer sus caras y se coloca al lado de Lucy la cual sigue comiendo algodón de azúcar.

"¡Bien aquí será la primera prueba!" Erza se coloca al frente de todas las parejas las cuales se han acercado ya a ella, "¿Qué tanto conozco a mi pareja?" todos se sonrojan levemente excepto, Laxus, Gajeel, Gray y Natsu.

"Para esta prueba hay algunas cosas que deben saber".

Erza se voltea y señala con el dedo índice hacia la entrada de la catedral donde todos ven que han colocado como unas pequeñas tiendas, hay gente reunida observando con curiosidad a las parejas y eso aumenta el nerviosismo de todos, pero sobre todo a Lucy.

"Ya hay gente reunida mirándonos… que vergüenza" piensa la joven pero entonces Natsu en un gesto totalmente fuera de su forma de ser le toma la mano a Lucy y le dice.

"Tranquila… vamos a ganar esto Lucy, no te preocupes" el chico le sonríe y la joven al sentir la calidez de Natsu deja de sentirse nerviosa.

"Gracias Natsu…"contesta la joven, la chica deja de sentir la mirada de las personas que observan el concurso.

"En esas tiendas serán las preguntas" dice Erza continuando su explicación "Dentro de cada una está un compañero del gremio el cual les hará las preguntas.

Lucy cuenta las tiendas y ve que son catorce y entonces piensa.

"Creo que… nos van a separar" la joven sigue sintiendo la mano de Natsu y piensa "En cuanto lo suelte creo que me pondré muy nerviosa y… no quiero soltarlo".

"Cada uno entrara en cada una de ellas, las preguntas serán en solitario.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué serán así?" pregunta Gray

"Hay un motivo para ello, será explicado después" contesta Erza y añade "las preguntas son iguales para todos, y algo más…"

La joven guarda silencio y todos esperan con atención la siguiente parte de la explicación.

"Solo 5 parejas pasaran a la siguiente prueba"

"¡¿Qué?!" dicen todos al unísono excepto Natsu y Mirajane, el chico por estar concentrado y la chica porque ya sabía de esto al ser una de las organizadoras.

"Ara ara… me pregunto qué clase de preguntas serán" dice la joven

"¿Acaso tú no sabes?" pregunta Laxus a Mirajane

"No… estas preguntas las idearon ayer sin mi" dice la joven con una sonrisa

"Ni Mirajane sabe que preguntaran…" piensa Lucy.

"Bien… me retiro, yo estaré en una de las tiendas" dice Erza y añade "recuerden, solo cinco parejas pasaran a la siguiente ronda, los que acierten más serán los que pasen".

La chica lanza una lacrima al suelo que hace un gran destello que deja ciego a todos y dice

"En cuanto termine el destello tienen que entrar a una de las tiendas… buena suerte a todos"

"Agh… mis ojos" dice Lucy apretando la mano de Natsu.

Cuando la luz se desvanece, el mata dragones de fuego suelta a Lucy de la mano la chica de inmediato se pone nerviosa y ve como el chico le sonríe diciéndole.

"Vamos Lucy… demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo" el joven se adelanta y entra a la tienda que se encuentra en medio, la joven suspira un poco y piensa

"Natsu… ¿Qué tanto me conoces?" de nuevo la chica suspira y camina hacia una de las tiendas y piensa de nuevo "¿Podremos quedar entre los cinco mejores? Si… claro que podemos, yo conozco a la perfección a Natsu todas las preguntas las contestare bien, aun si el falla todas sé que pasaremos…" la chica repentinamente se llena de valor "Me enciento encendida, yo ganare por ambos" y finalmente pasa a la tienda y la persona que está dentro es…

"Hola Lucy" Lisanna recibe con una gran sonrisa a su amiga.

"Li…sanna…".

"No te pongas nerviosa Lucy, sé que conoces bien a Natsu ¡Animo!".

La rubia se sonrió y se sienta en una pequeña silla que está en la tienda y Lisanna comienza a explicarle.

"Son 10 preguntas Lucy, las preguntas las contestaras dos veces, las respuestas sobre Natsu me las dirás a mí y las respuestas sobre ti las escribirás en este papel" Lisanna le entrega una hoja en blanco y un lápiz a Lucy.

"Recuerda numerar las respuestas" Lucy asiente y entonces Lisanna sonriendo le dice "¡Comencemos entonces!"

Lucy traga saliva y piensa.

"Bien es hora de dar lo mejor de mi…"

"1er pregunta: ¿Cuál es el objeto más preciado para tu pareja?".

Lucy sonríe y contesta.

"La bufanda que Igneel le regalo".

Luego la chica escribe en su papel.

"mis llaves de espíritus estelares".

Lisanna ve que termino de escribir y lanza la segunda pregunta.

"¿Cuál es la comida que más le gusta a tu pareja?".

La chica piensa un momento y contesta diciendo.

"El curry extra picante de Fairy Tail". .

Luego anota en la hoja.

"Mi comida favorita es el Yogurt de fresas".

Lisanna lanza la tercera pregunta.

"Si estuviera en una situación de vida o muerte, ¿Con quién querría pasar sus últimos momentos tu pareja?".

Esa pregunta toma desprevenida a Lucy y finalmente contesta.

"Con Happy, su mejor amigo".

La chica en realidad quería decir que con ella y Happy pero solo menciono al Exceed luego anota en la hoja.

"Con Natsu…"

Lisanna hace la cuarta pregunta.

"¿Qué es lo que más le gusta hacer a tu pareja?".

La chica se sonríe por dentro ya que esa es muy fácil.

"Luchar con oponentes fuertes".

Luego la chica anota en su hoja.

"Me gusta escribir historias y novelas".

La quinta pregunta es lanzada por Lisanna.

"¿Qué es lo que más detesta tu pareja?".

La chica dice.

"Subirse a medios de transportes".

Luego anota en la hoja.

"Que digan que estoy gorda o pasada de peso".

La sexta pregunta.

"¿Cuál ha sido el día más feliz de tu pareja?".

La chica piensa un momento, pero al final contesta.

"El día que ganamos los juegos mágicos de Fiore".

Luego la chica anota en su hoja.

"El día que me uní a Fairy Tail".

Lisanna hace la séptima pregunta.

"¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a tu pareja de ti?".

Lucy se pone de mil colores y finalmente dice entre tartamudeos.

"Mis… mis…" la chica recuerda como Natsu le toco los pechos sin vacilar.

"Mis pechos…" termina de decir saliéndole vapor de la cabeza y Lisanna se sonríe al ver eso pero no dice nada, luego ve a Lucy anotando en la hoja.

"Me encanta su sonrisa".

La octava pregunta.

"¿Cómo sería el día perfecto para tu pareja?.

La chica piensa un momento y contesta.

"pasar el día comiendo y luchando contra oponentes fuertes".

Luego la chica contesta en su hoja.

"Pasar todo un día con Natsu y Happy teniendo aventuras".

La novena pregunta es…

"¿Cuál ha sido el momento más vergonzoso para tu pareja?".

La chica se sonroja muchísimo y finalmente dice.

"el día que tuvo que cuidarme cuando estaba borracha".

Luego contesta en su hoja.

"Cuando Natsu me vio desnuda."

Y finalmente la décima pregunta.

"¿Quién es la persona más importante para tu pareja?

La chica suspira y aunque quisiera decir que es ella contesta.

"Igneel, su padre".

Y luego anota en la hoja.

"Natsu".

"Bien eso es todo Lucy" dice Lisanna con una gran sonrisa, "Puedes salir y esperar afuera a que demos los resultados, buena suerte Lucy" dice la joven y la rubia se sonríe diciéndole.

"Gracias Lisanna".

La chica sale de la tienda pensando.

"Esas preguntas… la última fue la más difícil de contestar, no porque no sepa quién es la persona más importante para Natsu, más bien porque yo quisiera ser la persona más importante para el…"

En ese momento la rubia escucha una voz.

"¿A dónde vas tan distraída Lucy?".

Lucy se sobresalta y voltea hacia su izquierda, mira que su compañero está sentando en el suelo mirándola fijamente.

"¿Natsu? ¿Terminaste tan pronto?" el chico se sonríe y contesta

"¡Claro! ¡Fue algo muy fácil!" la chica piensa al ver eso.

"Supongo que contesto lo primero que le vino a la mente".

"Ven Lucy, vamos a esperar aquí los dos, seguro que pasaremos a la siguiente ronda".

La chica asiente y saliendo de sus pensamientos se acerca a Natsu y ambos observan como los demás participantes comienzan a salir, todos riendo y hablando animadamente cuando se reúnen, la única pareja que no hace eso es la de Natsu y Lucy ya que ambos están pensando en cosas distintas, tras un rato Erza aparece frente a todos con una hoja en su mano.

Bien, aquí tengo ya los resultados de la prueba.

Todos se acercan a Erza y la gente que está observando el evento también se acerca de nuevo poniendo nerviosa a Lucy, Natsu se mantiene tranquilo esperando a que Erza diga a los que pasaron a la siguiente ronda.

"Bien… siempre lo mejor es empezar por el primer lugar" Erza mira la hoja y pone una cara de asombro que todos notan y finalmente la pelirroja dice.

"El primer lugar con una puntuación perfecta es para… ¡Gray y Juvia!"

Todos se quedan fríos al principio y luego gritan al unísono (excepto Laxus y Mirajane)

"¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"GRAY-SAMA QUEDAMOS PRIMEROS"

La chica abraza a Gray el cual piensa mientras mira a Juvia.

"Bueno, contestar fue bastante sencillo, la mayoría de las respuestas que debiste dar fueron Gray, lo que me asombra es que tú supieras perfectamente todo de mi…"

El chica sonríe y le dice.

"Bien… así es como se debe empezar Juvia… sigamos avanzando".

"Si… ¡Claro que si Gray-sama!"

"eeee… asi que Gray y Juvia primeros… quien lo diría" dice Natsu rascándose la cabeza.

"Bien por ti Juvia…" dice Lucy mientras ve a Juvia tomando a Gray del brazo "aunque es lógico Juvia se la lleva siguiendo a Gray todo el tiempo debe conocerlo perfectamente".

Erza continua con la lista.

"el segundo Lugar… Gajeel y Levy con 18 puntos".

"Gehe… nada mal chiquilla, veo que me conoces bien".

"sigues con eso Gajeel, aunque veo que tú también me conoces muy bien".

La chica se sonroja y Gajeel juega con su cabello haciendo que se sonroje más.

"Vaya… Gajeel y Levy segundo lugar… aunque a mí no me sorprende, siempre están juntos" dice la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Natsu se queda en silencio y Lucy comienza preocuparse mientras piensa.

"Espero que Natsu no se esté enojando…".

"El tercer lugar es para… Happy y Charle con 17 puntos" dice Erza sacando a Lucy de sus pensamientos.

"Ayeeeeeee" grita Happy mientras que Charle dice.

"No pensé que me conocieras también… debo reconocer eso" dice la gatita sonrojándose levemente.

"Que bien por ti Charle" dice Wendy.

"Vaya Happy paso a la siguiente ronda" dice Natsu con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero luego cambia su semblante a uno más serio, Lucy observa eso sin decir nada.

"El cuarto lugar es para… Elfman y Evergreen con 15 puntos" Erza lo dice con algo de asombro en el rostro, al igual que el de todos los participantes (Sobre todo Mirajane que sigue sin creer en lo de Elfman y Evergreen).

"¿Hasta Elfman y Evergreen nos ganaron?" piensan Natsu y Lucy al mismo tiempo.

"¡Los hombres siempre logran sus objetivos!" grita Elfman haciendo que la gente que observa a los participantes se rían y Evergreen le dice.

"Otra vez con lo de los hombres… aunque no está mal Elfman por un momento pensé que no pasaríamos de esta prueba".

Lucy agacha la cabeza y piensa

"Bien adiós a toda esperanza, aunque haya contestado todas bien, solo son 10 puntos, quizás 12 como máximo si Natsu contesto bien un par de las preguntas, no pensé que los demás se conocieran tan bien…".

La chica lanza un débil suspiro y Natsu la escucha sin decir nada y entonces Erza dice.

"Y el quinto lugar… es para Natsu y Lucy con 14 puntos".

"¡QUE BIEN PASAMOS A LA SIGUIENTE PRUEBA LUCY!" el chico se sonríe con gran felicidad y Lucy la cual está en shock piensa.

"14 puntos… es más de lo que pensaba… quizás Natsu me conoce un poco más de lo que pensé".

"Awww… quedamos eliminados" dice Mirajane a Laxus, la chica comienza a llorar y Laxus rascándose la cabeza le dice.

"no te preocupes, igual iremos al festival juntos…".

"Ara ara… no sabía que fueras tan romántico Laxus" dice con un gran sonrojo Mirajane.

"Oye… ni que fuera un monstruo o algo así" dice Laxus.

"Wendy… discúlpame no pasamos a la siguiente ronda" dice Romeo con gran decepción en su voz.

"Tranquilo Romeo-kun… igual iremos a divertirnos al Hanami juntos… ¿Te parece?" la chica le sonríe y el chico se sonroja asintiendo, Erza sonríe al ver que los que no pasaron lo tomaron de buena forma y continua hablando.

"ahora… les entregaremos las respuestas de sus parejas".

Todos se quedan fríos de nuevo.

"¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Si lo que oyeron, la finalidad de esta prueba es que se conozcan más, por eso les daremos las respuestas de sus parejas.

"oh no…" dice Lucy poniéndose roja mientras que a Natsu le brillan los ojos de la emoción.

Pasen cada uno a la tienda que entraron y allí estarán las respuestas, nadie más estará adentro para que puedan verlas con calma.

Todos tragan saliva y entran a las tiendas, Lucy se acerca a la silla y ve que están un par hojas una con una caligrafía terrible en ella.

"Esto no hay duda que lo escribió Natsu…" la chica se sonríe un poco y dice "Veamos que contesto bien Na…tsu".

La joven observa las hojas con gran asombro… y comienza a leer las preguntas con las respuestas de Natsu sobre ella una por una.

"1er pregunta: ¿Cuál es el objeto más preciado para tu pareja?".

"Las llaves de sus espíritus estelares".

"¿Cuál es la comida que más le gusta a tu pareja?".

"A Lucy le gusta el Yogurt de fresas".

"Si estuviera en una situación de vida o muerte, ¿Con quién querría pasar sus últimos momentos tu pareja?"

"¡A ella le gustaría estar conmigo porque siempre la hago reír sin importar que!"

Lucy se sonroja por la respuesta tan linda e infantil pero está sorprendida porque Natsu sabe que quisiera estar con él en una situación así.

"¿Qué es lo que más le gusta hacer a tu pareja?".

"A Lucy le encanta escribir historias y novelas y son muy buenas".

De nuevo Lucy se sonroja y continúa leyendo.

"¿Qué es lo que más detesta tu pareja?"

"Que le digamos que esta gorda… pero solo se lo decimos en broma".

La chica se sonríe con esa respuesta, ya suponía que era una broma.

"¿Cuál ha sido el día más feliz de tu pareja?".

"El día que se unió a Fairy Tail, la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro era de pura felicidad".

"Natsu…" Lucy se sonroja más con esa respuesta.

"¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a tu pareja de ti?"

"No sé por qué pero siempre que sonrió ella también lo hace".

La chica se pone más roja aun con esa respuesta.

La octava pregunta.

"¿Cómo sería el día perfecto para tu pareja?

"Pasar todo el día conmigo y Happy teniendo aventuras… siempre nos divertimos juntos".

Al leer eso Lucy sonríe y asiente y lee la siguiente pregunta y respuesta.

"¿Cuál ha sido el momento más vergonzoso para tu pareja?".

"el día que la vi sin ropa... aunque no entiendo porque se avergonzó tanto."

"Ese Natsu…" dice Lucy pero entonces lee la décima pregunta.

"¿Quién es la persona más importante para tu pareja?

"¡Yo!"

Esa respuesta tan simple pero bella hace que Lucy se cambie de rojo a morado rápidamente en el rostro, Natsu sabe que es la persona que más le importa.

"Na…tsu… todas las contestaste bien… no puedo creerlo…" la chica esta en shock, no pensaba que Natsu la conociera también… a la perfección de hecho, entonces la chica lee las respuestas que el dio sobre sí mismo.

"1er pregunta: ¿Cuál es el objeto más preciado para tu pareja?"

"La bufanda que Igneel me dio".

"¿Cuál es la comida que más le gusta a tu pareja?"

"La comida que hace Lucy es la mejor"

"¿A Natsu le gusta mi comida?"

La chica se sorprende y sigue leyendo.

"Si estuviera en una situación de vida o muerte, ¿Con quién querría pasar sus últimos momentos tu pareja?".

"Con Lucy y Happy…".

"Natsu…" la chica agacha la cabeza con vergüenza y sigue leyendo.

"¿Qué es lo que más le gusta hacer a tu pareja?".

"Pasar el día con Lucy, me la paso genial con ella."

La chica se sonroja con esa respuesta.

"¿Qué es lo que más detesta tu pareja?".

"Odio viajar en transportes…".

"¿Cuál ha sido el día más feliz de tu pareja?".

"¡El día que Lucy se unió a Fairy Tail!".

"Nat…su" la joven no puede creer esa respuesta.

"¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a tu pareja de ti?".

"¡La sonrisa de Lucy siempre me hace sentir bien! Y también sus pechos…"

"No… puedo creer esto…" Lucy se sonroja muchísimo.

"¿Cómo sería el día perfecto para tu pareja?

"pasar el día con Lucy y Happy comiendo y divirtiéndonos".

Esa le causa una gran sonrisa a Lucy.

"¿Cuál ha sido el momento más vergonzoso para tu pareja?".

"el día que la cuide borracha… me hizo hacer cosas que jamás pensé me pediría."

Lucy se apena con esa respuesta.

Y finalmente la décima pregunta.

"¿Quién es la persona más importante para tu pareja?

"Lucy y Happy... y el día que encuentre a Igneel los tres serán las personas más importantes para mí".

Lucy termina de leer las respuestas de Natsu y no puede creerlo, no solo Natsu la conoce a la perfección demostrando que le presta atención a todo lo que ella hace… sino que también se ha dado cuenta que Natsu la quiere muchísimo y le encanta su sonrisa y sus pechos… y que atesora el día que ella se unió a Fairy Tail.

"Natsu…" la joven sale aun en shock de la tienda y entonces piensa.

"Cuando el vea mis respuestas… se va a decepcionar de mi" la chica agacha la cabeza y cuando sale él ya la está esperando.

"¡Oye Lucy!".

La joven voltea lentamente y mira a Natsu mirándola fijamente.

"Oh… tengo que irme rápido…" la chica intenta huir pero Natsu la intercepta rápidamente intuyendo el intento de huir de su compañera.

"¡Necesito que vengas conmigo!".

"¿Eh? ¿A dónde?".

"VEN LUCY" .

El chico la toma del brazo y la jala.

"¿Natsu? ¿A dónde me llevas?"

"es una sorpresa… tu ven" el chico le sonríe y la rubia al ver eso piensa

"¿No está enojado? ¿A dónde me llevas Natsu?".

El chico finalmente toma de la mano a Lucy y se alejan de la catedral corriendo.

 **Final del capítulo dos.**

 **Bien un capitulo más de completo :p enfocado casi en su totalidad en Natsu y Lucy.**

 **Como ven Natsu le ha dado una sorpresa enorme a Lucy respondio todo correctamente…**

 **No lo considero alejado de la realidad, Natsu es alguien alegre y algo loco, pero siempre pone atención a los pequeños detalles, siempre he creido que es asi y bueno… este es el resultado jaja.**

 **De Lucy bueno… la chica duda entre tenerle fe y no a Natsu es algo normal sabiendo como es Natsu.**

 **Por cierto Natsu y Lucy sacaron 14 puntos porque dos respuestas que Lucy dio se las contaron como medios puntos eso se los explicare en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Cualquier duda o comentario no duden en dejarlo en una review.**

 **Por cierto Winny 1710 atinaste a lo de las respuestas de Juvia jajaja.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	3. Bajo Los Cerezos

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fan fic**

 **Gracias a todos por sus favoritos y por seguir la historia y también por sus reviews.**

 **El tercer capítulo está centrado totalmente en Natsu y Lucy, espero les guste, considérenlo un intermedio a la siguiente prueba, espero les guste.**

 **Capítulo 3: Bajo los Cerezos.**

 **Nota de parejas 3: Las cosas se darán cuando tengan que darse… esa es la magia del amor.**

"Natsu…" la chica ve que el joven ha dejado de correr, pero sigue sin soltarle la mano.

"¿A dónde me llevas?" pregunta de nuevo la chica, Natsu contesta.

"Espera un poco más ya casi llegamos".

Lucy mira que Natsu tiene el semblante algo serio.

"seguro… seguro quiere decirme algo sobre la prueba…".

Y es que Lucy se ha dado cuenta que realmente no conoce a Natsu Dragneel tan bien como ella pensaba, además la incomodidad que siente en estos momentos es porque sabe que él la quiere mucho, al ver sus respuestas, se dio cuenta de eso y en estos momentos es cuando su mente comienza a procesar toda esa información.

"Le gusta mi comida, le gusta mi sonrisa, valora el día que me uní a Fairy Tail, sabe que el significa mucho para mi… y también le gusta mi físico…" eso ultimo hace que Lucy se sonroje "Mas bien… mis pechos…"

La chica mira a Natsu y siente algo de miedo, cosa normal considerando que piensa que está enojado con ella, pero a pesar de eso Lucy quiere hablar con él y disculparse con él, no porque haya fallado en conocerlo en todo este tiempo juntos, sino más bien por no confiar en que el la conocía, así que tomando valor decide hablar.

"Nat…su".

"¿Qué pasa?" dice el chico el cual sigue jalando de la mano a Lucy.

"Yo quiero…" pero Natsu la calla diciéndole.

"Espera un poco Lucy ya casi llegamos" contesta Natsu.

"Pero Natsu yo quiero pedirte…" el chico de nuevo la calla diciéndole

"Lucy… ya casi llegamos espera… allí podrás decirme lo que tengas que decir" dice el joven con mucha seriedad.

Lucy se calla, y no es para menos la seriedad de Natsu la tiene inquieta, realmente siente que está molesto por algo, entonces la chica comienza a observar los alrededores, ha estado tan pensativa sobre lo de la prueba y Natsu que no se había fijado hacia donde la llevaba.

"Es…to es…" dice la joven en susurros.

"Bien… ya llegamos". Dice el soltando a Lucy de la mano, la joven esta en shock al ver…

"Los Cerezos de Magnolia" la joven lo dice mientras ve como las hermosas flores blancas se agitan con el viento, la jovencita da unos pasos y siente la brisa del aire con el aroma de las flores.

"Qué bonito…" piensa Lucy y añade a su pensamiento "Porque Natsu me trajo a…".

Luego voltea a ver hacia Natsu y lo ve, comprando comida en un puesto cercano al parque.

"aquí… aaaagh" dice la joven poniéndose su mano derecha en la cara llena de frustración "Comida… tenía que ser la comida…".

"¡Oye Lucy ven!" el chico le habla a la joven la cual tras suspirar un poco camina acercándose a Natsu.

"Aquí tienen Yogurt ven a comer uno de fresa" dice el chico mientras el sostiene ya en su mano un poco de Yogurt del mismo sabor.

"¿Eh?" Lucy mira mejor el puesto y lee en el letrero "Yogurts Naturales" luego mira a Natsu el cual la sigue esperando y da unos cuantos pasos más y finalmente se coloca a su lado.

"¿Dime chica vas a querer uno?" pregunta el dueño del local el cual es un viejito con canas y un Bigote igual canoso al estilo inglés y añade "el chico ya lo pago muchacha".

Lucy mira a Natsu de reojo el cual sigue esperando a que Lucy pida el suyo.

"Si… deme el de fresa" el señor asiente y mientras se lo preparan Lucy le pregunta a Natsu

"Oye Natsu… ¿Por qué vinimos hasta acá? Estamos bastante lejos del gremio, este lugar está al lado opuesto de la ciudad".

"Porque aquí hacen comida muy rica" dice Natsu con una sonrisa mientras a Lucy le entregan el yogurt, la chica lo toma y dándole las gracias al señor ambos se comienzan alejar caminando.

"lo suponía… siempre se trata de la comida…" Lucy entonces recuerda como Natsu siempre a los lugares que van los guia o los lleva a donde está la mejor comida de la zona según él.

"por un momento pensé que Natsu me traía a caminar por los cerezos" la joven suspira mientras camina al lado de Natsu y piensa "Es una tradición de Magnolia, días antes del festival cuando los cerezos se tornan de color arcoíris en la noche".

Luego la chica mira a varias parejas caminando bajos los arboles tomados de la mano, a otros dándose un beso que causa que la joven se ponga algo roja y otra pareja riéndose animadamente mientras caminan, al ver todo eso Lucy siente una punzada en el pecho, realmente quisiera que Natsu fuera un poco más como esos chicos con sus chicas y cuando esta por dar un suspiro Natsu habla diciéndole.

"Oye… vamos por aquí" Lucy ve como Natsu se desvía del camino y se dirigen…

"¿vamos a caminar bajo los cerezos?" pregunta Lucy con inquietud

"¡Claro! ¡También a eso vinimos!" el chico le sonríe y Lucy se sonroja levemente mientras acelerando un poco su paso se coloca de nuevo al lado de su compañero y entran al parque de los cerezos.

"¿Es la primera vez que caminas bajo ellos en esta temporada verdad?" pregunta Natsu a su amiga mientras come algo de su yogurt.

"si es la primera vez" dice Lucy mientras camina mirando con gran emoción la gran cantidad de cerezos que se encuentran en el parque y luego piensa "¿Es esto un sueño? Natsu caminando conmigo bajo los cerezos… además me compro mi comida favorita y el también está comiendo lo mismo que yo… ni siquiera en mis sue…" pero es sacada de sus pensamientos por el mata dragones el cual señala algo con el dedo.

"Mira allí hay un buen lugar para mirarlos con más calma…" dice el joven con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Quieres sentarte a verlos?"

"Claro… es lo que se hace cuando se viene aquí en estas fechas" contesta el chico con una sonrisa mientras que Lucy se está empezando a poner roja, y no es para menos, sentada con un chico guapo… porque para ella Natsu es muy atractivo, tanto que incluso durante los juegos mágicos tuvo un pequeño incidente… con unas fans de él.

Volvemos al día en que Natsu venció a Sting y Rogue con una actuación espectacular, demostrando el enorme poder que posee Fairy Tail, Lucy está saliendo del cuarto de enfermería donde la estaban cuidando después de que Minerva casi la mata en su lucha.

"Hasta que por fin me dejaron salir" dice Lucy mientras camina tranquilamente junto a Wendy y Charle "Y yo que quería irme junto con Natsu y los demás a festejar la victoria" la joven suspira y Wendy le contesta.

"Lo se Lucy-san pero Porlyusica… ya sabes cómo es…" ambas chicas se ríen nerviosamente al recordar cómo casi amarra a Lucy para que no se levante cuando quería irse con Natsu y los demás a festejar.

"Y bueno… ya estamos fuera" dice la joven rubia al salir del lugar y dándose cuenta que ya es de noche.

"Si… tenemos que apurarnos pronto comenzara la fiesta" dice Wendy con una gran sonrisa, entonces Charle la cual ha estado muy callada mira hacia su izquierda y ve a un grupo de chicas hablando de algo.

"Eh… parece que por allí hay algo" la gata apunta y ambas chicas dejan de hablar volteando en dicha dirección y escuchan lo siguiente.

"¡Kyaaaa eres muy guapo!" dice una jovencita de cabello negro corto "Vamos sal conmigo".

Otra dice "Vamos por favor, ven conmigo, me gusto como luchaste hoy".

"¿Eh?" Lucy entonces decide acercarse un poco más "Seguro ha de ser un mago de algún gremio…"

"¡Vamos por favor firma esto!" dice otra joven extendiendo un cuaderno, la maga de espíritus estelares se acerca más porque por la gran cantidad de chicas no alcanza a ver quién es.

"¿Lucy-san? ¿Quién crees que sea?" Wendy se acerca a Lucy la cual contesta.

"No lo sé… debe ser algún mago muy guapo como para reunir a tantas mujeres en un solo lugar, quizás sea alguno de los magos de Blue Pegasus" entonces la chica nota algo familiar en la voz del mago el cual dice.

"Que molesto…".

"¿Eh? No puede ser…" dice Lucy la cual acelera el paso y finalmente observa que el mago es…

"¡Natsu!".

Wendy se pone de color roja y dice.

"¿EHHHHHHH? Es… es… Natsu-san…"

"¿oh?" el mago escucha las voces de Lucy y Wendy y entonces alzando su cuerpo como puede entre el grupo de chicas grita.

"¡Lucy! ¡Wendy!".

El joven intenta caminar hacia ella cuando es jalado por una chica.

"Neee Natsu-san dame un beso…"

"¿Ah? Ya les dije que no" dice el joven el cual intenta separarse de las chicas mientras Lucy y Wendy miran la escena incrédulas.

"No sabía que Natsu fuera tan popular" dice Charle con su usual indiferencia.

"Bueno es normal… acaba de vencer a dos magos el solo hoy y además de una manera espectacular, es lo lógico que tuviera fans" dice Wendy con una sonrisa "No crees Lucy…san".

Wendy observa a la maga rubia y nota un semblante en su rostro que no le había visto.

"¿Está enojada?" luego Wendy voltea a ver hacia donde esta Natsu tratando de librarse de sus fans como puede.

"¡Vamos déjenme ir!" dice Natsu mientras todas le dicen cosas variadas.

"Vamos dame un beso" "por favor fírmame esto" "¿Acaso no quieres salir conmigo?" todas y cada una de ellas quieren un poco de Natsu Dragneel "Eres muy fuerte… me gustan los magos fuertes y guapos…" dice otra chica, toda ese información llega a la cabeza de Lucy como si le estuvieran taladrando el cerebro, es la primera vez que observa a Natsu teniendo problemas con otras mujeres que no sean o sus amigas… o ella.

"Esto es…" dice Lucy mientras ve a una acariciando su mejilla contra la de Natsu "Esto es…" la voz de Lucy comienza a elevarse y Wendy comienza a entrar en pánico.

"¿Celos?" dice Charle con asombro al ver a Lucy enojándose más y más, el pobre Natsu sigue queriendo alejarse de las mujeres.

"¡Vamos por favor dejen me ir!" dice el chico y añade "¡Vengo por Lucy!".

"¿Eh?" Lucy se relaja al escuchar a Natsu decir eso y es cuando por fin logra librarse de ellas y se acerca a Lucy con su usual sonrisa.

"Yoooo… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?" la chica al ver la sonrisa ella también sonríe y le dice.

"Ahora estoy mejor…" dice la joven lanzando una mirada fugaz a las chicas cosas que Wendy observa y piensa.

"Se calmó al escuchar decir a Natsu que venía por ella… no sabía que Lucy pudiera ser tan celosa de otras mujeres que se acercan a Natsu" eso causa que se sonría mientras el mata dragones le pregunta a Lucy.

"¿Ah? ¿De que estas hablando?" pregunta Natsu "¿no te sentías bien todavía? ¿Por qué te saliste entonces?" la joven al ver a Natsu preocupado suelta una carcajada y Wendy, Charle y las chicas que están tras Natsu se quedan incrédulas.

"Naaa Natsu estoy bien… vámonos" dice la joven con una sonrisa y entonces Natsu el cual sale del shock de la risa de su amiga le dice a Wendy.

"Gracias por cuidarla por mí, aunque creo se le zafó un tornillo se ríe muy de repente"

"¡NATSU!" dice la joven poniéndose roja y ahora es Natsu el que se ríe, la mata dragones del cielo asiente y dice.

"fue un placer Natsu-san".

"Vamos ya es tarde" dice Charle Natsu deja de reírse, asiente y junto con las chicas se aleja en calma, pero Lucy escucha una conversación de las fans de Natsu.

"¿No es esa la chica que perdió contra Minerva?" "Si… es ella es a la que Natsu animo durante el torneo" "¿Acaso será su novia o algo así? Veo que son muy cercanos" "con razón Natsu no quería hablar con nosotras… esa chica tiene suerte".

"Yo… ¿suerte?" piensa Lucy mientras mira a Natsu el cual habla con Wendy y Charle y sonriendo dice "Si… tengo suerte de que sea…" luego detiene su pensamiento y suspirando dice "mi amigo…".

"¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A LUCY!" la chica sale de su recuerdo con un sobresalto enorme causando una carcajada de Natsu.

"Vaya… hasta que reaccionas" dice el joven entre risas y añade "ya llegamos al lugar y estoy hablándote y no me dices nada".

Lucy se pone colorada al ver que algunas personas lo están viendo.

"¡Nat…su!" la joven ve que el chico se sienta en el lugar que le dijo.

"Ven… vamos siéntate" dice el joven aun riéndose.

La chica se sienta nerviosamente mientras unas parejas se sonríen al ver la singular escena.

"¿Oye no es ese Natsu Dragneel?" dice una chica que va con su novio.

"Eee… no sabía que tenía novia" contesta el novio mientras siguen caminando, ambos chicos escuchan el comentario, Natsu se queda serio y Lucy se pone más roja.

"piensan que es mi novio" la chica decide comer un poco de yogurt para calmar los nervios y entonces es cuando Natsu le dice.

"Mira…" el joven apunta hacia adelante y la chica la cual está probando su yogurt mira en dicha dirección y observa un grupo de cerezos que se ven hermosos, la brisa de primavera realzan su belleza y Lucy se queda anonadada ante tal vista.

"Qué bonito…" dice Lucy y Natsu contesta.

"y se ven más bonitos cuando brillan en la noche" dice el joven con una gran sonrisa "siempre me siento aquí la noche del festival".

La chica ve como Natsu suspira levemente y termina de comerse su yogurt, la chica igual come un poco más del suyo.

"Neee Lucy…" dice el joven seriamente.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Natsu?" la chica mira al joven y al verlo serio siente mariposas en su estómago, es tan diferente a su forma de ser habitual que Lucy lo considera cautivamente, y realza más lo guapo que es.

"Esto… wow" es lo único que se le viene a la mente a Lucy al ver eso.

"¿te puedo preguntar algo?" Natsu se lo pregunta seriamente y Lucy se pone colorada.

"Si… dime" dice la joven.

"¿Has subido de peso? Cuando te jalaba de la mano te sentí más pesada" pregunta Natsu haciendo que Lucy haga una mueca de pánico y le dice a Natsu.

"¡NATSU! ¡Deja de decir eso!".

El joven comienza a reírse y Lucy se pone roja de la vergüenza mientras piensa.

"Y otra vez lo mismo, siempre que creo que me dirá algo bonito o hablaremos de cosas serias me sale con una broma…" la joven suspira y entonces ve como de pronto Natsu se pone serio de nuevo.

"¿Querías decirme algo cuando veníamos para acá?".

"¿Eh?" Lucy se le queda viendo a Natsu y entonces recuerda que ella quería pedirle una disculpa por no conocerlo tan bien y por desconfiar de el.

"Esto… yo…" Lucy se pone nerviosa de nuevo pensando "Oh rayos… me la estaba pasando tan bien estando en los cerezos con el que se me olvido lo que le iba a decir".

"Lucy… ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?" esta vez Natsu voltea a verla y Lucy desvía la mirada cosa que Natsu nota y suspirando vuelve a mirar al frente y entonces hace una nueva pregunta.

"¿Por qué querías irte cuando saliste de leer mis respuestas?" Lucy de nuevo es tomada por sorpresa y no sabe que decir "¿Qué paso? ¿No te gusto algo de lo que puse?".

"Este no es el mismo Natsu de siempre… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" dice Lucy la cual por la frustración se toma la cabeza y comienza a moverla de un lado a otro asustando a Natsu.

"¿Lucy? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te hizo daño el Yogurt?" la chica entonces ve que Natsu de nuevo salió con una ocurrencia y comienza a reírse para sorpresa del joven que añade "¿Oye estas bien? ¿Por qué te ríes?"

"Jajaja…" la chica termina de reírse, Natsu la mira extrañado y tras suspirar Lucy dice.

"Es que… viéndote tan serio me asustaste Natsu… perdón" dice la chica y entonces añade "Y como saliste con lo del yogurt me empezó a reír porque volviste a ser tu".

"Lucy…" dice Natsu como queriéndose sentir culpable y cuando va a decir algo la maga se le adelanta.

"Tenía miedo Natsu, tenía miedo de que estuvieras enojado conmigo por no conocerte tan bien".

"¿Ah?" dice Natsu.

"Por eso quería huir…" dice la joven agachando la cabeza.

"Pero que… enserio, ¿Pero qué idea tienes de mí?" dice Natsu a Lucy la chica voltea a verlo y el mata dragones continua hablando "¿Crees que por unas cuantas cosas que no sabes de mi me iba a enojar contigo?".

"si…" dice la joven con tristeza en la voz y Natsu se toma la cabeza y es ahora el que se comienza a moverla graciosamente y sin sentido.

"Gah…" dice el joven mientras Lucy lo mira en silencio y entonces repentinamente Natsu deja de moverse así y voltea a ver a su amiga.

"Lucy… no estoy enojado contigo" dice el joven con una sonrisa y la chica se confunde más y pregunta.

"¿No estas enojado conmigo?

"No…"

"¿Entonces porque empezaste a moverte así?"

"Porque te estaba imitando… es que fue tan… gracioso jajajaja".

Lucy se pone roja de la vergüenza mientras Natsu se ríe.

"¡NATSU!" el joven se sigue riendo y entonces repentinamente deja de reír otra vez y le dice

"Jamás me podría enojar contigo Lucy… y menos por algo así".

"¿Ah?" la maga hace una cara de consternación y antes de que pueda decir algo Natsu toma la palabra.

"¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí?" pregunta Natsu a la chica tomándola desprevenida otra vez.

"Esto… ¿Por los yogurt?" el chico se vuelve a reír y Lucy de nuevo se pone roja al ver que algunas personas los están mirando y el chico entonces continua hablando.

"No es por eso… te traje aquí por dos cosas Lucy" la chica se apena y Natsu continua hablando "la primera es para que vieras los cerezos en esta temporada" la joven se pone más roja aun "y la segunda porque quería pedirte una disculpa…" dice el joven y la chica la cual si ya estaba confundida eso ultimo la confunde más.

"¿Qué?".

"Eso Lucy… quiero pedirte una disculpa".

"¿Pero porque? Si tu contestaste todo bien…".

"Si lo se…" dice el joven mientras suspira "y eso es por lo que te pido disculpas".

"¿Pero qué?" Lucy sigue mirando a Natsu sin comprender.

"Si… lo que pasa es que… pues esto…" dice Natsu y tomando aire le dice a Lucy "¿Recuerdas que decía que me gustaba más de ti?"

"Si…" dice la joven sonrojándose "mi sonrisa y mis… pechos".

"pues… es que jejeje… veras" dice Natsu poniéndose más nervioso y Lucy comienza a sospechar.

"Natsu… ¿Quién te hizo las preguntas?" el mata dragones traga saliva y contesta.

"Er…za…"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Si… Erza… y es que le dije algo más…"

"Que le dijiste Natsu…"

"Le dije que te los… toque".

"¡TU QUEEEEEE!".

"Perdón Lucy… no era mi intención".

"¡DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS SE LO DIJISTE A ERZA!" la chica se pone de mil colores mientras piensa "Esto no es bueno cuando me vea… o no".

"perdón Lucy no era mi intención… fue algo que se me salió sin querer".

La chica va a decir algo y finalmente suspira y le contesta a Natsu.

"Esta bien Natsu, Erza no es de las que anda diciéndole a todos lo que uno le comenta… ¿Entonces por eso estabas tan pensativo cuando salimos de las preguntas?"

"Si… era eso, no sabía cómo decírtelo".

La chica se sonríe.

"Está bien Natsu… pero ahora me toca a mí… quiero pedirte una disculpa por no conocerte tan bien…"

"Lucy no te…"

"NATSU…" dice Lucy callando al mata dragones "Escúchame o si no te voy a golpear duro por decirle a Erza lo del incidente con mis pechos…"

"O…k" dice Natsu nervioso.

"No es tanto por contestar mal, es por desconfiar de ti… pensaba que no prestabas atención a mis cosas y lo que hacía… y al ver que contestaste todo bien de mí y yo no conteste ni la mitad bien de lo tuyo… me sentí culpable… discúlpame Natsu".

Natsu suspira y le dice.

"Está bien… no te preocupes como te dije hace rato no estoy enojado contigo… ¿Quedamos a mano?" dice el joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Claro que si Natsu… pero no le menciones a nadie más de ese incidente".

"Bien…" dice el joven colocando su mano izquierda en la banca, Lucy al ver eso coloca su mano sobre la de Natsu haciendo que ambos se sonrojen levemente mientras miran las hojas de los cerezos mecerse con el aire… Natsu suspira y le comenta a su amiga.

"cuando sea el festival vendremos aquí… ganemos o no… ¿Te parece?"

La chica se sonroja a tal grado que parece una manzana roja y contesta "Si… me encantaría".

Duran así un par de minutos sin decirse nada, mirando los cerezos con calma cada uno pensando en diferentes cosas.

"Me encanta estar así con el… me hace sentir segura".

"Oye Lucy… hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte"

"Dime Natsu…" la joven de nuevo se pone nerviosa y entonces Natsu le dice.

"¿Por qué te gusta mi sonrisa?" el joven voltea a verla y Lucy agacha la mirada mientras dice

"po…po… ¿Por qué quieres saber?" dice la joven.

"Dime Lucy…" la voz de Natsu es seria, pero tranquila, y por alguna razón a Lucy le da valor y piensa.

"Es aquí… debo decirle que me gusta…"

"Natsu…"

"¿Dime?" él mata dragones espera la respuesta.

"Me gusta tu sonrisa porque…" la joven hace una pausa de pronto el valor se esfumo de su cuerpo "Porque… tu…"

"Mmm" Natsu mira a Lucy y la chica tiene agachada la mirada y de pronto voltea a verlo y dice.

"Me gusta tu sonrisa porque tu m…"

"¡AQUÍ ESTAN LOS DOS!" grita Erza apareciendo por la espalda de ambos.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" grita Lucy mientras da un brinco y casi se cae de no ser porque Natsu la sostiene de brazo con su mano izquierda y mientras la jala para evitar que se caiga con la otra mano rosa… el pecho derecho de Lucy… haciendo que de nuevo ambos se sonrojen fuertemente mientras Erza habla.

"Se fueron tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de decirles lo de la siguiente prueba" dice la joven de cabello rojo mientras Lucy se sigue recuperando del susto y de que Natsu volviera a tocarle un pecho… aunque fuera por accidente.

"Esto… la siguiente prueba…" dice Natsu volteando a ver a Erza.

"Si… tuve que preguntarle a media magnolia si los vieron pasar y todos decían que los vieron caminando tomados de la mano y esas cosas" dice Erza sin emoción causando otro sonrojo de Lucy.

"Y… ¿Cuál es la siguiente prueba?" pregunta Lucy ya repuesta del incidente.

"la siguiente prueba y las reglas están en este sobre" Erza le extiende un sobre a Lucy el cual lo toma.

"léanlo con atención… todo viene detallado allí" Lucy asiente mientras Natsu mira el sobre con ojos brillantes".

"Nos veremos pronto… los dejo seguir con su cita".

"¿Qué?" dicen Natsu y Lucy al mismo tiempo.

"Si… es lo que me dijo toda la gente a la que les pregunte por ustedes… que estaban en una cita".

"Erza… deberías dejar de creer en todo lo que te dicen…" dice Lucy totalmente nerviosa, y Natsu solo mira a su compañera agachando levemente la mirada, cosa que la maga estelar no nota.

"Bueno… como sea los dejo con su paseo" dice Erza mientras se coloca frente a Lucy.

"¿Eh?" la maga es lo que puede decir cuando ve a la chica de cabello escarlata tomar sus hombros y quedársele viendo.

"¿Qué pasa Erza?" entonces la rubia mira como Erza asiente varias veces con aprobación y le dice.

"Vas por buen camino… "

"¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?!" pregunta Lucy toda sonrojada mientras ve como su amiga se aleja.

"Seguro… eso fue por lo que le conto Natsu del incidente" la chica voltea a ver a su compañero poniéndolo nervioso.

"Lucy… ¿qué pasa?…" la maga suspira y decide no decir nada.

"Estuve a punto de decirle a Natsu que me gusta… ahora no podré decírselo… estoy demasiado nerviosa y enojada… ¡Maldición! Espero que a Natsu se le olvide" la joven vuelve a suspirar y comienza a abrir el sobre dejando Natsu nervioso pero tampoco quiere decirle algo a su amiga por el miedo que siente.

"¿Qué será la siguiente prueba?" pregunta Lucy en voz alta mientras su amigo ve como saca una hoja, la joven la desdobla y…

"¡ESTO DEBE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA!" Lucy se pone rojísima al leer la primera parte de las reglas.

"¿Eh? ¿Cuál es la siguiente prueba?" dice Natsu quitándole a Lucy el papel de las manos y leyendo en voz alta.

"Prueba sorpresa… primera regla… deberán quedarse en la misma casa esta noche… en… la misma… casa… ¡QUE!"

"Debe ser una maldita broma…" dice Lucy de nuevo, y Natsu con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro dice.

"NOS QUEDAREMOS EN TU CASA…"

Lucy voltea a ver a Natsu y lo único que puede decir es…

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"ni que te fuera a comer Lucy…" el chico vuelve a sonreír y le dice "Nos divertiremos mucho junto esta noche…"

"¿Una noche en mi casa con Natsu? Insisto esto debe ser una broma" la joven voltea a ver a Natsu el cual sigue sonriendo y suspirando añade "Bueno… ¿Qué cosa podría salir mal?"

Y con esas palabras… la mala suerte entro a la casa de Lucy.

 **Final del capítulo 3.**

 **Bien aquí termina el capítulo… ¿Les gusto o no?**

 **Esto no cuenta como la cita que Lucy quiere con Natsu pero lo yo lo considero algo bonito como un plus para Lucy, siempre he creído que a si debe de ser la amistad de Natsu y Lucy… entre bromas, seriedad y algo de tensión amorosa.**

 **Les diré algo lo más difícil de escribir a este par de personajes… es Natsu, no quiero sacarlo mucho de su forma de ser pero que también sea romántico… y gracioso, espero estar logrando mi objetivo.**

 **Lucy es más fácil de escribir por eso la historia está hecha desde su punto de vista, pero no todos los capítulos serán desde su punto de vista :)**

 **Erza arruinando el momento: P esa confesión todavía no toca jajaja, hablando de Erza ya llegara su momento también.**

 **¿Natsu y Lucy en casa juntos una noche? ¿Qué podría salir mal?... ya lo veremos jejeje.**

 **Saludos.**


	4. La Tercera Prueba

**Bienvenidos al cuarto capítulo del fan fic, Naruichi los saluda con un gran gusto.**

 **Bueno disculpen la demora en la actualización, el trabajo esta fin de semana estuvo muy pesado pero me he dado mi tiempo cada día para ir avanzando y por fin tengo el capítulo 4 listo para todos ustedes.**

 **Este capítulo será muy diferente al anterior… aun así espero que le guste.**

 **Sin más aquí se los dejo.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **Capítulo 4: La Tercera prueba.**

 **Nota de Parejas 4: Los mal entendidos son habituales en una pareja, pero la magia para superarlos y seguir adelante es una sola cosa… confianza.**

"Como fue que paso esto…" piensa Lucy Heartfilia mientras abre la puerta de su apartamento y entra dando un fuerte suspiro.

"Natsu vendrá a mi casa… a pasar la noche" la chica se sacude la cabeza, los nervios la están matando, ya antes Natsu se había quedado en su casa, pero las circunstancias eran diferentes.

"La última vez que Natsu se quedó aquí fue cuando venció a Jellal en la torre del paraíso, el Etherion que se comió para entrar al modo Dragon Force lo dejo tan debilitado que en una de sus visitas se quedó dormido en…" la chica observa su cama "En mi cama… lo vi tan debilitado que lo deje dormir allí esa noche… pero ahora es diferente, el viene aquí para la tercera prueba del festival… y me siento muy incómoda de solo pensarlo".

Y no es para menos, esta mañana y parte de la tarde, estuvo con Natsu, primero en la segunda prueba y luego caminando bajo los cerezos, además lo que más la apena es que estuvo a punto de decirle a Natsu que le gusta… que lo quiere más que un amigo o compañero.

"Si Natsu llega a recordar eso… no sé qué voy a hacer, la verdad una parte de mi quiere decirle tantas cosas, pero la otra parte me dice que no lo haga, que si lo hago podría perder lo que tengo con el ahora, lo cual es hermoso… es la única persona que me queda en este mundo… mis padres ya no están… y aunque valoro muchísimo a mis espíritus estelares... él es lo único que me queda… claro también esta Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy y los demás pero… él es lo más importante para mí en este mundo… y no quiero perderlo".

La chica suspira y decide ir a su guardarropa, tomando una pijama de color rosa, y comienza a quitarse su ropa, la chica se quita la falda y luego su blusa quedándose solo en ropa interior, Lucy se mira levemente en un espejo y en un acto de vanidad se dice a sí misma.

"me veo… bien, aunque me gustaría que…"

En ese instante se escucha como alguien abre la ventana, Lucy se congela porque sabe que solo hay una persona que hace eso…

"Lucy ya vine… me traje mis co…" Natsu deja de hablar cuando mira a Lucy de espaldas, viéndola solo en ropa interior, el chico observa la belleza de su amiga su trasero sobre todo, y se sonroja enormemente.

"¡NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Natsu recibe una bofetada enorme de parte de la hermosa maga, la cual tomando su pijama entra al baño rápidamente, el joven suspira tocándose el rostro y finalmente coloca sus cosas en el suelo y se sienta a esperar a su amiga sin decir una palabra.

"Es… es… es incorregible…" piensa Lucy aun roja mientras se coloca su pijama "¿Cuántas veces van que me ha visto así… ya hasta perdí la cuenta… y eso no es nada bueno" la joven suspira y tras meditar un minuto añade a su pensamiento "Bien… también creo que es mi culpa, sabía que el vendría y aun así me quise cambiar en el cuarto… saldré y me disculpare con el… pero también le diré que avise cuando va a entrar… aunque sea por la ventana".

La joven sale y lo primero que ve es a Natsu sentado mirando hacia la puerta del baño, su expresión es seria, exactamente igual que cuando estaban en el parque mirando los cerezos, la joven se pone nerviosa al ver eso.

"¿Natsu?".

"Lucy…" el joven entonces agacha su cabeza y le dice.

"Perdóname Lucy, no era mi intención mirarte así… ya sabes solo entre porque pensé que me estabas esperando…"

"Nat…su" la chica no puede creer lo que está viendo, por un momento piensa que es una broma más de Natsu como las que le hizo todo el día pero mira que el joven no alza la cabeza y suspirando le dice.

"Está bien Natsu… no pasa nada, pero a la próxima avisa cuando vayas a entrar… ¿Entendido?"

El chico alza la cabeza y contesta.

"Bien…" el chico sonríe pero por alguna razón la sonrisa de Natsu no es tan alegre como la que siempre hace y Lucy sabe que algo está molestando a Natsu, pero por ahora decide no decir nada.

"¿Qué fue lo que trajiste?" pregunta la joven con genuina curiosidad, aunque también lo hace con el afán de distraer a Natsu un poco.

"¿Ah? ¡Ah sí!"

El chico comienza a mover el contenido de su mochila y finalmente saca…

"Me traje mi bolsa para dormir, mi pasta de dientes, un cambio de ropa para mañana, y también traje…"

En ese instante Natsu se detiene y lo último que estaba sacando lo esconde dentro de la mochila, la maga observa eso y pregunta.

"¿Qué es lo que escondiste?" Natsu se sonroja y dice "Es… algo personal" la maga se inquieta aún más con eso, pero de nuevo decide pasar del tema.

"¿Y qué es la prueba?" pregunta Natsu.

"Bueno…" Lucy se acerca a su escritorio y toma la hoja con las reglas.

"Según esto, tenemos que hacer un pastel casero… los dos juntos."

"¿un pastel?" pregunta Natsu extrañado mientras se pone de pie y se coloca al lado de Lucy mirando las reglas.

"Si… según esto mañana se hará una prueba de degustación, el mejor pastel obtendrá 30 puntos, el segundo 15, el tercero 10, y el cuarto y el quinto 7 puntos."

"ya… es una competencia de repostería" dice Natsu con seriedad y luego tomando ánimos dice.

"QUIERO HACER MI SUPER PASTEL ULTRA PICANTE CON TOQUE DE HABANERO" el chico comienza a reir malévolamente mientras Lucy lo mira incrédula.

"¿Un pastel de chile habanero? ¿Qué se te metió a la cabeza Natsu?"

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que quiero las personas que lo prueben mañana sufran un poquito… es tan divertido de solo pensarlo… jajajajaja" Natsu comienza a reírse volviendo a su forma de ser y Lucy suspira algo aliviada de que Natsu parece ya no está enojado… o lo que fuese que tenía cuando llego a su casa.

"Neee Natsu, si queremos ganar el concurso tenemos que hacer un pastel delicioso, dulce, pero que no sea empalagoso… deberíamos hacer un pastel de Fresas y chocolate…"

El chico se queda serio y de pronto una gran cantidad de baba comienza a salir de su boca.

"¡Oye ni siquiera se te ocurra! ¡Ese pastel es para el concurso!"

"No es justo…" dice Natsu sentándose en el suelo haciendo cara de enfado.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué no es justo?" pregunta Lucy.

"A mí me encanta tu comida… y no es justo que otras personas vayan a comer algo que tu preparaste y yo no…" Natsu dice eso con un sonrojo en el rostro, Lucy no puede creer lo que está mirando, la chica se apena muchísimo pero también le da un poco de felicidad que Natsu aprecie su comida y suspirando le dice.

"Tranquilo Natsu…" luego poniéndose algo roja añade "hare dos… uno para el concurso y el otro para nosotros dos…"

Natsu voltea a ver a Lucy, y sonriendo pregunta "¿Para nosotros dos?"

La chica asiente y al ver la enorme sonrisa de Natsu su corazón comienza a palpitar más rápido, pero sale de sus pensamientos diciendo.

"Bien vamos a la cocina, no podemos perder tiempo." El chico asiente y se levanta de su lugar y camina tras Lucy, pero sin que esta se dé cuenta Natsu tiene un semblante serio".

Tras entrar a la cocina Natsu ve como su amiga toma un libro de cocina algo viejo, la chica lo mira con nostalgia y lo abre y tras hojearlo un poco dice.

"Haremos el pastel que solía hacerme mi mama… el pastel de fresas y Chocolate con almendras".

"¿Tu mama?" pregunta Natsu con inquietud mientras Lucy saca de la alacena un poco de azúcar y harina.

"Si… ella solía hacerme este pastel cuando era niña" Lucy suspira y añade "Siempre me decía que para que un pastel sea bueno, no hace faltan los mejores ingredientes ni la mejor cocina ni el mejor equipo posible…"

"¿Entonces qué es lo que se ocupa para hacer un buen pastel?" pregunta Natsu con inquietud.

"Ella decía… que hay que hacer las cosas con amor para que sepan bien…" la chica voltea y le sonríe a Natsu, el joven al ver la sonrisa siente en su estómago algo… no sabe qué pero siente algo y por instinto le contesta con un sonrisa mientras dice.

"Entonces hagamos un gran pastel con la amistad que tenemos… uno que haga sentir orgullosa a tu mama".

La chica se sorprende muchísimo al escuchar decir eso a su amigo…

"Bien manos a la obra… quiero que en ese bol de allí vayas mezclando mantequilla con azúcar".

El chico asiente y abriendo el refrigerador saca la mantequilla mientras Lucy le coloca la azúcar a un lado.

"Solo vas a usar una taza de azúcar Natsu".

De nuevo el chico asiente y echando en una taza el azúcar luego la vacía en el bowl con la mantequilla y comienza a batirlo, lo hace con calma y con una cara determinada y en sus ojos una gran concentración, Lucy lo mira de reojo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Nunca pensé que Natsu me ayudaría a hacer un pastel… parece un sueño" la chica entonces procede a hacer lo que le toca, la chica toma unas fresas que tenía guardas en su refrigerador y comienza a picarlas en pequeños trozos, dándoles pequeñas formas, al mismo tiempo que hace eso mira a Natsu el cual sigue concentrado con la mezcla.

"Natsu, toma 3 huevos y échalos de uno por uno hasta que se mezclen bien…"

"Ok Lucy" el chico saca 3 huevos del refrigerador y partiendo uno comienza a batirlo con calma con la mezcla de azúcar y mantequilla, al mismo tiempo Lucy saca un poco de leche y harina y se acerca a su amigo el cual ya ha terminado de hacer la mezcla.

"Ufff… no sabía que fuera tan cansado hacer pasteles" dice Natsu con una sonrisa y añade "Pero seguro es por eso que saben tan deliciosos".

Lucy se sonríe y ella misma agrega la harina y la leche y comienza a mezclar en lugar de Natsu.

"Por favor… ve preparando el horno" dice la joven, el chico se acerca al horno y lanzando una pequeña llamarada desde su boca las llamas de la leña encienden rápidamente.

"Listo Lucy" el joven se acerca a su amiga la cual tiene una cara de concentración enorme, y eso hace sentir a Natsu muy feliz por alguna razón y se sonríe al verlo, luego observa como Lucy agrega cacao a la mezcla y polvo para hornear cambiando el color de la masa a uno de color negro como el chocolate, el chico al ver eso se saborea y más sabiendo que es Lucy la que lo está preparando y eso hace sonreír a la chica la cual lo mira discretamente, luego de terminar de batir la mezcla la vierte en un molde con forma de corazón y tras eso procede a colocar el pastel en el horno.

"Estará listo en unos 30 minutos" dice Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

"Es mucho tiempo para esperar…" dice Natsu con enfado "Quiero probarlo ya…"

La joven se sonríe mientras procede a seguir picando las fresas y saca una barra de chocolate que tenía en la alacena.

"Natsu pon a derretir esto con un poco de leche a fuego lento"

El chico asiente y partiendo el chocolate lo echa en un sartén y con un poco de leche lo deja que se derrita lentamente, al mismo tiempo ve Lucy ha terminado de picar las frases y ha colocado unas cuantas almendras en la mesa.

"Con esto y el chocolate que estas derritiendo lo vamos a decorar… ¿Qué te parece?" dice Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

"No puedo esperar a probarlo…".

"Natsu… ya te dije este es para la prueba… luego haremos otro".

El chico solo se cruza de brazos mientras ve como Lucy se acerca al horno a ver cómo va el pastel y entonces al chico se le ocurre algo.

"Neee Lucy…" dice Natsu acercándose a la joven.

"¿Qué pasa Natsu?" la chica deja de mirar el horno y voltea a ver a su amigo.

"Tienes algo de harina en tu cara".

"¿Eh? ¿Enserio? ¿Dónde?" la chica se comienza tocar el rostro y añade "No siento nada…"

"Si mira acércate" dice el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que Lucy se ponga roja pero aun asíi decide acercarse a Natsu, la cercanía de ambos es tal que sus rostros están separados por centímetros causando en Lucy un gran rubor y vergüenza.

"Donde…" dice la joven.

"Aquí…" entonces Natsu extiende su mano derecha hacia el rostro de Lucy.

"o dios… o dios… me va a dar un beso… estoy segu…"

Y de pronto siente como un poco de harina cae en su cara por culpa de Natsu el cual se la lanzo con la otra mano.

"¿Vez? Allí la tienes" el joven se sonríe un poco y Lucy primero se limpia un poco el rostro y le dice a Natsu.

"Sabes… Esto es guerra".

La chica le lanza entonces un poco de harina a Natsu el cual la recibe de lleno en la cara, Lucy al ver eso se sonríe y luego se carcajea.

"¡eso te mereces!" dice la joven sonriéndose.

"Esto no se queda así" dice Natsu mientras se limpia el rostro.

El chico se lanza sobre Lucy haciéndole cosquillas la joven comienza a carcajearse.

"Ba… jajaja… basta… NATSU" la joven entonces contraataca haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello por debajo de la bufanda.

"E… jajaja… deja de hacer eso Lucy" dice el joven

"Detente… y yo también lo hare jajaja" dice Lucy ambos están haciendo un gran escándalo, el forcejeo de ambos es tal que terminan en el cuarto de Lucy entre risas y gran felicidad para la joven la cual disfruta sentir las manos de Natsu en su vientre y es entonces que la mala suerte que entro a su casa se manifiesta y a causa de eso repentinamente Lucy se tropieza.

"Aaaa…" dice Lucy pero Natsu en un movimiento rápido se gira y coloca a Lucy encima de él mientras ambos caen a la cama.

"eso duele…" dice Natsu con los ojos cerrados.

"…" Lucy está en silencio, y no es para menos la posición en la que quedo encima de Natsu es algo embarazosa, la joven esta de rodillas apoyada en la cama justo en encima de la pelvis de Natsu… rozando su trasero con la parte intima de Natsu… y eso la pone de mil colores pero a la vez…

"Esto es…" la chica mira a Natsu con los ojos cerrados "esto es tan vergonzoso pero…"

La chica entonces comienza a agachar su cuerpo, la tensión que siente, el calor de Natsu, la posición en que están, y ver el bien formado cuerpo de su amigo, hacen que la chica tome demasiado valor y comienza a acercar sus labios a los de él, el joven aun no abre los ojos.

"Esto Lucy… ¿Estas bien?" es lo único que dice Natsu, pero Lucy no contesta, ella sigue acercando su boca a la de Natsu y cierra los ojos.

"Voy a besarlo… quiero hacerlo, de verdad quiero hacerlo" piensa la joven, pero al tener los ojos cerrados no se da cuenta que Natsu ya ha abierto los suyos, y está congelado del miedo al ver a Lucy acercando sus labios a los de él.

"Lu…" murmura Natsu pero luego se detiene, el chico tiene miedo, nunca había visto a Lucy así y justo cuando los labios de la chica van a rozar los de él escuchan un grito aterrador.

"JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVENCITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DEJE DE HACER RUIDO QUE ESTA MOLESTANDO A LOS VECINOS".

Ese instante Natsu lo aprovecha para voltearse cerrando los ojos, Lucy abre los ojos y ve como Natsu tiene la cara volteada con los ojos cerrados, la chica al ver eso se deprime muchísimo.

"Me… rechazo…" la joven suspira y se levanta dejando a Natsu tendido en la cama, el chico entonces abre los ojos y voltea mientras se levanta a ver a Lucy la cual está caminando rumbo a la cocina.

"Lucy… ¿Qué estas…"

"Voy a ver cómo va el pastel… espérame allí Natsu, además mi casera nos acaba de gritar mejor hay que calmarnos" el tono de voz de Lucy es tenso como entre triste y molesto, el joven se recuesta de nuevo y suspira mientras piensa en algo, al mismo tiempo Lucy piensa lo siguiente.

"Natsu… se me olvida que tú no eres un chico romántico…" la joven se acerca al horno y siente el calor que emana, pero ni siquiera el horno es capaz de emanar el calor que emite Natsu, cuando estaba encima de él sentía su respiración los latidos de su corazón, veía su torso perfectamente moldeado, y el tener todo eso a su merced fue una tentación muy grande, quería besarlo, quería sentir el rose del cuerpo de Natsu contra su piel… pero él la rechazo…"

"En fin… no puedo hacer nada al respecto al final son sus decisiones."

Pasan unos 20 minutos en silencio, Lucy suspira y entonces escucha unos pasos.

"Lucy…" dice Natsu acercándose a la cocina.

"Te dije que me esperaras en el cuarto Natsu…"

"Si lo se…" dice el chico el cual agacha la mirada

"Entonces ve allí y…"

"No puedo…" dice el muchacho "Me siento solo si no estás…"

La joven voltea a verlo, en el rostro de Natsu ve algo como culpa y tristeza en la voz y Lucy siendo tan compasiva como es suspira y le dice a su amigo.

"Hablemos un poco Natsu".

El chico se extraña ante tales palabras pero al ver la sonrisa de Lucy finalmente el joven entra a la cocina y se sienta, Lucy quiere romper la tensión, ya no está enojada con él ni deprimida tampoco, es solo que no quiere hablar de lo que acaba de pasar, además ni siquiera está segura de que Natsu vio que lo quería besar, quizás él se volteó sin mirarla, eso es lo que deduce la joven así que para hacer un poco de tiempo le pregunta a Natsu algo que ya tenía en su mente desde que llego a la casa.

"Natsu… ¿Tú vas cada año al Hanami?" la chica lo pregunta con genuina curiosidad mientras piensa "Quiero saber… quiero saber porque tiene un lugar favorito para mirar los cerezos… y evitar hablar de lo que acaba de pasar".

"Emm… desde que estoy en Magnolia he ido al festival cada año sin fallar" dice el muchacho el cual ya se le ve un poco más relajado.

"Ya veo…" dice Lucy toda nerviosa mientras Natsu la mira

"¿Tienes fiebre? ¿O quieres ir al baño? Tienes una cara muy rara…"

"¡NATSU!" dice la joven poniéndose roja y Natsu se sonríe levemente al ver que su chiste funciono, ya que Lucy también se sonríe levemente.

"¿Pero vas solo?... ¿No te ha acompañado alguien?" la chica quiere saber más, quiere saber si es la primera chica que invita a los cerezos.

"No… siempre he ido solo" dice el chico seriamente.

"¿Por qué? Con todos los amigos y amigas que tienes podrías haber ido con alguno…"

"Bueno sabes, siempre me han invitado y siempre voy cuando vamos todos juntos" la chica pone atención a lo que le dice Natsu "Pero cuando se empieza a oscurecer prefiero irme solo a ese lugar…"

El chico mira seriamente a Lucy, la joven se siente más nerviosa parece que ha tocado un tema que no debía, pero ya no hay marcha atrás debe seguir preguntando.

"¿Por qué Natsu?"

"Es algo que personal Lucy…" el chico lo dice seriamente y la joven siente una punzada en el pecho, siente que todo lo que había progresado en el día con él, en unos momentos (Con el incidente en la cama y con esta pregunta) lo ha echado a perder todo.

"Ya ve…"

"PERO" dice Natsu interrumpiendo a Lucy "Pero como eres tu… puedo decírtelo" dice el joven sonriendo tímidamente y la joven al escuchar eso se sonroja.

"Voy porque en ese lugar… los cerezos forman algo"

"¿Forman algo?" contesta la joven.

"Si… pero no es algo que pueda explicarte, es algo que tienes que ver tu misma… así que cuando sea el día del festival iras conmigo a verlo… ¿Te parece?".

La joven de nuevo recuerda que eso mismo le dijo Natsu en el parque bajo los cerezos.

"Si… ahora más que nunca quiero ir" dice la joven sonriéndose.

Natsu asiente y entonces ve como Lucy se levanta de su silla y checa el horno de nuevo.

"Bueno creo que ya está el pastel" dice la joven con una sonrisa

"Pues… hay que comerlo…" dice Natsu babeando

"Ya te dije Natsu… cuando terminemos este haremos otro aunque ya es un poco tarde…"

La joven se sonríe al ver a Natsu haciendo cara de enojo, y también se sonríe porque el incidente en la cama ya parece olvidado por Natsu, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

La chica saca el pastel y con sumo cuidado lo coloca en la mesa, y esperan a que enfrié, tras ese lapso lo sacan del molde y Lucy con mucho cuidado comienza a colocar las fresas y la crema de chocolate derretido que ya habían hecho, adema Lucy comienza a añadirle almendras para que tenga un mejor sabor, la chica esta sonriente haciendo el pastel y Natsu disfruta ver como Lucy sonríe mientras hace su trabajo, pero algo lo está inquietando, algo que paso hace unos minutos cuando estaba jugando con ella y terminaron en la cama y es entonces que Natsu le dice a Lucy… lo que ella más temía.

"Oye Lucy…" dice el joven seriamente.

"Dime" contesta la maga de espíritus estelares.

"¿Qué ibas a hacer cuando estábamos en tu cama?"

La chica se congela, cuando termina de colocar la última fresa, la pregunta como era lógico la toma por sorpresa y no sabe qué hacer…

"Entonces si me vio…" piensa la chica al mirar a Natsu el cual espera la respuesta seriamente, "Pero si me vio entonces… me rechazo… ¿Por qué otra razón voltearía la cabeza?" piensa la joven y entonces el miedo que siente se transforma en decepción y tristeza.

"Nada Natsu… no hacía nada" la joven coloca la última fresa en el pastel.

"Pero Lucy… es que vi que tu…" pero es interrumpido por la joven.

"NO estaba haciendo nada Natsu… solo fue un movimiento porque la fuerza en que caímos".

"Pero Lucy… yo vi que…"

"Lo viste… ¿Qué viste Natsu?" pregunta Lucy ya molesta.

"Yo esto…" el joven se sonroja pero Lucy no cambia su semblante, está enojada y triste porque Natsu evito que ella lo besara "Creo… no se… aaaaa" dice Natsu dando un golpe en sus piernas asustando levemente a Lucy "No se Lucy… va a sonar loco pero pensé que tu querías…besarme".

El chico esta sonrojado y mira de reojo a Lucy la cual sigue mirándolo con mucha seriedad y el joven añade.

"Pero… bueno solo es mi imaginación no creo que tú quieras hacer eso…"

Y esas palabras, esas últimas palabras "No creo que quieras hacer eso" causan en Lucy una revoltura de emociones enorme, por un lado quiere decirle "Natsu, realmente quería besarte" por otro lado decirle "Eres un idiota… claro que te iba a besar pero me rechazaste" y la última "No Natsu… como crees que haría eso… somos amigos" y todas y cada una de ellas son dolorosas para Lucy, la primera porque lo que ella vio, es decir, a Natsu voltear su rostro significa que la estaba rechazando, si dice la segunda hará sentir a Natsu muy mal, y por mas mal que se sienta ella o más enojada que este con él, nunca haría o diría algo para dañar los sentimientos de su amigo, es demasiado buena para hacer eso, y la tercera seria ocultar sus sentimientos, sentimientos que en ese día estuvo a punto de mostrar bajo los cerezos, pero cuando menos al hacerlo seguiría siendo amiga de él, así que decide…

"No Natsu… yo no quería besarte…" la joven lo dice con una voz que a todas luces es falsa… es una mentira lo que dice y Natsu Dragneel no es un tonto… sabe que Lucy le está mintiendo.

"Lucy… por favor dime…"

"Natsu… ya es tarde debemos dormir, mañana tenemos que ir al gremio".

"Pero Lucy…" dice el joven mientras ve como su amiga guarda el pastel en una caja para regalo que tenía a la mano.

"Lucy… íbamos a hacer otro pastel… ¿Recuerdas?" dice el joven con una voz bastante seria pero con algo de tristeza "Un pastel para los dos…".

La joven al escuchar eso siente una punzada en el pecho, pero el dolor que está sintiendo al ocultar sus sentimientos y además del "Rechazo" de Natsu la hacen olvidar toda lastima o deseo por el joven y contesta.

"Natsu… estoy cansada y además…" entonces voltea a verlo "Me siento mal… quiero ir a dormir"

La chica entonces sale de la cocina, Natsu ante lo último se preocupa mucho y caminando en dirección a la puerta dice

"¿Te sientes mal? Déjame che…"

En ese instante la mochila de Natsu sale volando en dirección suya y él la toma ágilmente.

"dormirás en la cocina, quiero descansar sola…" dice la joven con una seriedad que hace sentir mal a Natsu.

"Pero Lucy… pensé que dormiría en tu cuarto…"

"Y yo Natsu… pero ahora necesito estar sola… por favor…" la chica se voltea dándole la espalda a su amigo y entra al baño para terminar de prepararse para dormir.

"Lucy…" Natsu no logra comprender porque el cambio tan repentino de su amiga.

"Nos vemos mañana Natsu… que descanses" dice la joven cerrando la puerta del baño y Natsu agacha la cabeza y se voltea entrando a la cocina de nuevo.

"Natsu… perdón…" dice Lucy mientras unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos "Hoy me hiciste pasar un día tan lindo bajo los cerezos y yo… no pude reprimir mis sentimientos, cuando te tenia allí… perdón Natsu… perdón por ser tan egoísta… perdón por confundirte… pero ahora quiero estar sola… ahora sé que me quieres… pero solo como una amiga… y eso… duele mucho…".

La joven se seca las lágrimas de los ojos.

Al mismo tiempo afuera, Natsu Dragneel acomoda sus cosas en el suelo, sigue confundido, no sabe qué hacer, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal? ¿En que se equivocó? Todo lo que recuerda es que vio a Lucy acercando su cabeza a la suya con los ojos cerrados con la intención de besarlo… eso creía el… hasta que Lucy le dijo que no y luego ella se molestó y se fue a su cuarto y saco sus cosas de allí… ¿Por qué se enojó Lucy si ella le dijo que no lo quería besar?

"Lucy…" piensa Natsu mientras tras acomodar su bolsa para dormir y meterse en ella "¿Por qué estas enojada? ¿Fue mi culpa?"

Entonces Natsu usando su gran oído escucha una cosa que dice Lucy en el baño.

"Sé que me quieres… pero solo como una amiga… y eso… duele mucho".

El joven al escuchar eso siente un gran dolor en su pecho, no sabe exactamente porque pero sabe que hizo sentir mal a Lucy.

En ese instante la chica sale del baño y Natsu escucha como se mete a la cama, pero esos sonidos son los que menos le importan, los sollozos de la chica son lo que más lo molestan, son tan bajos que solo el con su gran sentido del odio puede detectarlos, y eso hace que siente más punzadas en el pecho ya que la chica intenta que él no la escuche y eso mismo causa una gran angustia en él.

"Lucy…" el chico entonces se levanta con la intención de abrir la puerta para entrar al cuarto de la maga pero se detiene.

"No… no debo hacer esto, ella quería estar sola…" el chico entonces se da un golpe en una pierna "¡Maldición!… quiero hablar con ella, quiero disculparme pero…" entonces el joven alza la cabeza y comienza a pensar, a recordar algo...

El joven entonces se sienta en una silla que está cerca de donde acomodo su bolsa para dormir y espera... espera mientras escucha los sollozos de Lucy, apretando sus brazos con fuerza por la frustración que siente, pero debe esperar… debe aguantar, y tras un rato… finalmente escucha como Lucy se queda dormida, ha pasado media hora desde que la chica entro al baño, Natsu escucha atentamente y cuando está seguro que Lucy está dormida el joven abre la puerta y la mira fijamente, está en su cama con un semblante triste en su rostro y además, se le nota en sus mejillas que estuvo llorando, y eso llena de dolor a Natsu.

"Lo siento Lucy… de verdad, no sé qué hice pero… lo siento" dice el joven mientras respira y se dirige a la ventana, el chico la abre despacio y entonces recuerda algo, regresa a la cocina y toma el libro de recetas de Lucy y además toma el objeto que no le quiso enseñar a Lucy de su mochila y de nuevo se dirige a la ventana, la joven aún sigue dormida.

"Nos vemos mañana… Lucy… te quiero" y finalmente sale por la ventana cerrándola de nuevo y brincando cae al suelo cerca del rio de Magnolia y comienza a correr… con un semblante de determinación en su rostro.

 **Final del capítulo 4**

 **Notas de un escritor frustrado.**

 **Primero la inspiración para el capítulo vino de la canción "If You Only Knew" de Shinedown, si no la han escuchado se las recomiendo ampliamente.**

 **Bueno ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? Como ven este es muy diferente al anterior, pero era necesario para el progreso de la historia.**

 **¿Natsu estuvo fuera de personaje? Quizás si… a veces pienso que lo está (como cuando está pensando con que hizo enojar a Lucy) y por otra parte siento que está en su personaje, Mashima lo maneja muy misterioso, muchas veces actúa sin que podamos ver sus pensamientos, por eso interpretar la visión del autor de Natsu es complicado para mi… espero estar haciéndolo bien.**

 **Lucy bueno… ¿Qué chica no se sentiría rechazada al ver ese movimiento que hizo Natsu? Muchas veces las mujeres y también los hombres nos dejamos llevar demasiado por las pequeñas acciones de los demás sin detenernos a pensar ¿Por qué lo hizo? Y preguntarles.**

 **Nunca sale nada bueno de actuar precipitadamente como en el caso de Lucy, ahora su amigo se ha ido (aunque ella no lo sabe) ¿Cómo actuara mañana? ¿Natsu volverá antes de que despierte? Además ¿Qué escondida Natsu en su mochila que no quería que viera Lucy? Bueno eso lo verán en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Hablando del próximo episodio vuelven las demás parejas y sabremos cómo les fue a cada uno estando juntos toda una noche.**

 **Saludos a todos y chicas y chicos, recuerden hablar las cosas con sus parejas, es la única forma de evitar mal entendidos como el de Lucy y Natsu.**

i 


	5. Para Ti Lucy

**Bienvenidos al quinto capítulo de esta historia**

 **Espero se lleven un par de sorpresas agradables con este capítulo.**

 **Sin más aquí se los dejo y gracias por sus comentarios, favorito y por seguir la historia.**

 **XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Capítulo 5: Para ti… Lucy**

 **Notas de parejas 5: Los regalos hechos por uno mismo para una persona especial, son los que más atesoran dichas personas en el corazón… esa es la magia del esfuerzo.**

"No es como si se fuera acabar el mundo" dice Natsu mientras se acerca a Lucy.

"¿Verdad?" luego la chica reacciona "¡Pero ese no es el problema!"

Natsu se aproxima más a Lucy acercando su cabeza a la de ella.

"Na…tsu no iras… de verdad a… ¡kyaaaaa!"

La chica toma velozmente a Happy y hace que bese a Natsu en lugar de ella.

"Los niños dan miedo…" dice Lucy toda sonrojada mientras Asuka se ríe de la escena.

"¿Realmente quería besarme?" piensa Lucy cuando termina el día y regresan los padres de Asuka, pero luego voltear a ver a Natsu el cual está bromeando como siempre con sus amigos y piensa "Seguro solo lo hizo porque Asuka se lo pidió…" la chica suspira y Natsu de reojo mira a su amiga con mucha seriedad…

Una alarma suena en la casa de Lucy Heartfilia la chica rápidamente despierta de su sueño, que al mismo tiempo era un recuerdo.

"Un recuerdo… soñé un recuerdo" piensa la joven mientras se estira "Ni siquiera pude dormir a gusto…"

La joven se levanta y da un suspiro y recuerda con angustia como hace unas horas estuvo a punto de besar a Natsu y este volteo su cara evitando el beso.

"Entonces… cuando lo de Asuka solo lo hacía porque ella se lo pidió…" y eso la deprime un poco más.

La maga entonces se dirige al baño pero por alguna razón voltea a la ventana, y vienen a su mente los recuerdos del día que Natsu arranco un árbol para ella, y eso la confunde aún más, no logra comprender porque Natsu a veces es romántico (como lo del árbol) porque a veces hace bromas en los momentos menos oportunos (como cuando estaban bajo los cerezos) o porque otras veces la rechaza (como esa misma noche en la cama), todo eso llena la mente de Lucy y aprieta los puños mientras piensa

"Natsu… ¿Cómo me vez realmente? ¿Realmente solo me vez como una amiga? ¿No me crees capaz de enamorarme de ti? Porque Natsu… estoy enamorada de ti y tú… no te das cuenta o lo sabes y tienes miedo de decirme que no porque valoras nuestra amistad… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? El amor es tan…complicado.

La chica entonces recuerda que Natsu está durmiendo en la cocina, y con algo de nerviosismo comienza a caminar hacia a ella, ¿Estará enojado Natsu?, esos son los pensamientos de Lucy.

"¿Qué debo decirle? Ni siquiera sé que hacer… bueno por ahora debo despertarlo tenemos que ir al gremio a entregar el pastel".

Entonces la chica pone una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sabe que a Natsu le gusta su sonrisa, así que decide empezar por sonreír y decirle "buenos días" para animarlo e ir al gremio, ya en el camino pensara en cómo abordar el tema tan incómodo y doloroso para ella, la chica entonces abre la puerta y…

"¡Buenos días! NA…tsu…"

La chica no puede creer en lo que ven sus ojos… Natsu no está.

"¿Eh?" la chica ve la mochila de Natsu en su lugar, la ropa que se iba a poner, su pasta de dientes y su bolsa para dormir, pero no hay señales de Natsu.

"¿Natsu?" la chica voltea con la esperanza de verlo a punto de hacerle una broma pero es en vano, su amigo no está allí y un par de lágrimas caen del rostro.

"Está enojado… por eso se fue" la chica se limpia los ojos y entonces mira a la mesa, el pastel que ella y Natsu hicieron anoche sigue allí intacto, la joven tras terminar de limpiarse los ojos dice.

"como me gustaría que él estuviera aquí…" la chica se abraza a si misma cruzando los brazos en su cuerpo, como intentando confortarse ella misma.

"Natsu…"

En ese momento escucha como tocan su ventana, y alguien la abre.

"¡Natsu!"

La chica reacciona y corre hacia la puerta de la cocina.

"¡NATSU! Yo lo sien…" la chica entonces entra a su cuarto y Natsu… no está.

"¿Natsu?" la joven voltea a todos lados buscándolo y no está por ningún lado mientras lo busca ve que hay una nota en el marco de la ventana, la joven se acerca a la ventana y toma la nota.

"¿una nota?" la chica abre el sobre y extiende la carta "Pero que caligrafía más fea…" la chica se sonríe levemente porque sabe que es de Natsu.

"Lucy, discúlpame pero me he adelantado al gremio, te voy a estar esperando allí… Natsu"

"Natsu…" la chica toma la carta y la coloca contra su pecho y en su mente imagina que es Natsu quien la está abrazando, pero aun así tiene miedo "¿Por qué te fuiste sin mí?" es lo que se pregunta ahora la joven la cual se asoma por la ventana para ver si alcanza a mirar a su amigo pero ya ha desaparecido del alcance de su vista.

"Me está esperando en el gremio… lo que tenga que ser será" dice la chica, luego camina y coloca la carta de Natsu en su escritorio junto con la historia que ha estado escribiendo y tras ir a su guarda ropa saca un cambio y entra al baño pensando.

"Natsu… creo que debo disculparme… pero aun así duele que solo me quieras como una amiga más…"

Y comienza a tomar un baño.

Al mismo tiempo Natsu Dragneel, el mata dragones camina rumbo al gremio, su cara tiene unas grandes ojeras producto de la falta de sueño pero aun así tiene un semblante de determinación en su rostro.

"Aaaaaa… me siento tan cansado" piensa el chico el cual lleva en su mano una caja de color rosa "Tuve que dar varias vueltas para tener todo listo… Lucy" dice el joven como si estuviera platicando con ella "¿Vendrás al gremio?" se pregunta el mismo.

El chico recuerda como subió a la ventana rápidamente y la abrió para dejarle la nota, pero también piensa que debió haberle dicho en persona que se adelantaría al gremio por un asunto pendiente… pero aunque no lo parezca Natsu no es un tonto, sabía que si veía a Lucy en ese instante probablemente la chica lo interrogaría sobre porque no paso la noche en su casa, y eso arruinaría lo que tiene planeado.

"Espero que vengas, Lucy" dice el joven tras llegar por fin a la entrada de Fairy Tail.

"Ooooooh miren quien llego" dice Gray al ver llegar a Natsu "¿Qué te paso? ¿Acaso Lucy te mando a dormir a la calle?" Gray comienza a reírse y Natsu de inmediato contesta.

"No princesita de Hielo, estas ojeras son de haber pasado toda la noche…" Natsu se detiene, la falta de sueño hace que no tenga tanta concentración y estuvo a punto de revelar el motivo real de su desvelo "Jugando con Lucy" dice el chico mintiendo velozmente y causando en Gray una cara de shock enorme.

"Gehe… me pregunto qué clase de juegos serian Salamander…" Gajeel aparece por detrás acercándose a su amigo y rival.

"Nada de lo que tu pienses eso es seguro" dice Gray "Natsu es tan ignorante que aun si una mujer le dice "Te amo" en la cara lo tomaría de la manera incorrecta".

"Es de hombres comprender lo sentimientos de las mujeres" dice Elfman acercándose al grupo de hombres.

Y los tres comienzan a reírse al mismo tiempo de Natsu el cual solo voltea la cara y bosteza producto del cansancio ignorando las risas de sus amigos.

"NATSU" Happy también llega al lugar.

"Oye Happy ¿Cómo estás?" pregunta Natsu con mucho sueño en la voz.

"mejor que tu eso es seguro…" dice el gato y luego añade "¿Qué paso? ¿Lucy te mando a la calle por tus perversiones?"

Y todos los chicos comienzan a reírse de nuevo de Natsu el cual solo agacha la cabeza y contesta.

"Que me pase toda la noche jugando con ella... por eso estoy así".

"Pervertido" dice Happy.

"¡Que no hice nada de esas cosas!" contesta Natsu y todos se siguen riendo y finalmente Gray toca una fibra sensible de Natsu.

"Supongo que para Lucy ha de ser un martirio tener que lidiarte en su casa todos los días… por eso se enojó contigo"

Natsu siente una punzada en el pecho, es cierto, Lucy se enojó con él y eso lo tiene muy preocupado pero aun en su estado actual le contesta a Gray con algo que seguro al mago de hielo lo molestara un poco.

"¿Oh enserio? Me pregunto… como te iría a ti… con ¿JUVIA?" pregunta Natsu con la voz llena de sarcasmo y Gray de inmediato se pone pálido y contesta.

"Esto… prefiero no hablar de eso".

Y Natsu ahora es el que comienza a reírse y todos los demás igual, el mata dragones logro cambiar el tema y es que para él es doloroso estar hablando de Lucy, aun no comprende porque se enojó ella con él, pero espera que lo que hizo para ella la haga sonreír de nuevo, porque para Natsu… la sonrisa de Lucy es lo más bonito de cada día.

"¿Cómo les fue a todos?" pregunta Happy repentinamente y añade "Natsu ya nos dijo que "Jugo" con Lucy toda la noche".

"Se supone que eres mi amigo y eres el que más se está burlando…" dice Natsu bostezando de nuevo, Happy continua hablando.

"¿Cómo les fue a ustedes, Gajeel, Elfman?"

Ambos se miran y finalmente el mata dragones de hierro dice.

"Bueno como en Fairy Hills solo pueden vivir mujeres tuvieron que quedarse en nuestras casas, y con Levy bueno… buena parte de la noche estuvimos discutiendo que clase de pastel haríamos, ella quería hacer un pastel de vainilla con nuez, pero yo quería un pastel de vainilla con un poco de hierro…"

"Oye oye, que el pastel es para el concurso" contestan todos los demás al mismo tiempo.

"Ya se… por eso al final termine ayudando a Levy a hacer el de vainilla con nuez… pero aun así el de hierro…"

"¡Que no es para ti!" dicen de nuevo todos al mismo tiempo.

"ustedes no comprenden ni mi música ni mi gustos en la comida" contesta el mata dragones con una sonrisa que a todos los deja fríos.

"¿Y tú Elfman?" pregunta Gray.

"Bueno… como saben vivo con mis hermanas y pues bueno tuvieron que irse de la casa esto… Mirajane hizo un escándalo porque bueno… no sé porque pero hizo un escándalo.

"Aun no supera que Ever y Elfman tengan algo…" piensan todos al mismo tiempo mientras Elfman sigue hablando.

"Y Ever y yo estuvimos discutiendo que clase de pastel haríamos también, yo quería algo varonil, algo fuerte, algo que dejara una impresión… como todo un hombre".

"Que novedad" contestan todos los demás.

"Pero ella bueno quería algo delicado pero que tuviera una sensación fuerte en la boca… así que finalmente decidimos hacer un pastel de moras"

"oooooh nada mal" dice Gray y luego añade "¿Y después que hicieron?"

"Esto… nada solo estuvimos platicando…" dice Elfman con un sonrojo "Luego se durmió en mi cama y yo tuve que dormir en el sofá".

"Vaya y yo pensaba que se iban a estar peleando toda la noche" dice Happy con unas carcajadas y es allí donde Natsu aprovecha y pregunta.

"¿Y tú qué hiciste Happy?" y el gato se pone nervioso.

"Esto… eee… jejeje… no puedo hablar de eso". Dice el Gato y todos lo miran incrédulos.

"¿Por qué Happy?"

"Es que si hablo… Charle me va a matar…" el gato se rasca la cabeza y todos piensan.

"Seguro a de haber hecho algo terrible…"

"¿Y de que es su pastel?" pregunta Gray.

"Charle me ordeno… digo pidió que le ayudara a hacer uno de cerezas con chocolates".

"Ordeno…" piensan todos.

"Gehe, ese pastel también seguro tendrá mucha personalidad" dice Gajeel sonriéndose y entonces todos voltean a ver a Gray.

"¿Qué?" dice el mago de hielo.

"queremos saber… jajajaja" Natsu comienza a reírse y todos comienzan a carcajearse.

"Como… jajaja… te fue con Juvia" pregunta Gajeel.

"Los hombres deben decir la verdad" añade Elfman.

"Seguro te hizo cosas pervertidas" dice el gato también riéndose.

"Eso no es gracioso…" dice Gray y para callarlos va a tener que contarles que paso.

"Bueno… Juvia llego a mi casa vestida muy…" el chico traga saliva "Se…xy"

"¿Qué?" todos se quedan pasmados en especial Gajeel que sabe cómo es Juvia.

"Si… con un vestido corto y toda la cosa…" Gray traga más saliva "Cuando la invite a pasar a la casa de inmediato empezó a explorar todo…" el mago de hielo tiembla de solo recordarlo "Hasta… mi ropa interior".

Allí todos se comienzan a carcajear de nuevo mientras Gray se sonroja pero no dice nada y cuando ve que se calman entonces continúa contándoles.

"Y para el pastel bueno… Juvia quería uno que a mí me gustara… por más que le decía que era para el concurso insistió en que tenía que ser uno que me gustara a mí y bueno… hizo uno pay de queso con frambuesa…"

Los chicos se sonríen con sorna y Natsu pregunta.

"¿Cuántos?" Gray se pone nervioso.

"¿Cuántos qué fueguito?" pregunta Gray.

"¿Cuántos te tuviste que comer para que Juvia estuviera feliz?" pregunta Gajeel.

Gray se agacha y dice en susurros.

"Cinco…"

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" todos se carcajean muchísimo.

"¡Cinco! Jajajaja" dice Natsu haciendo que todos se rían mas fuerte.

"Ca… cállense" dice Gray y luego añade "lo bueno es que logre convencerla de dormir sola en mi cama pero, tuve que encerrarme en otro cuarto… tenía miedo".

Y todos se siguen carcajeando, Gray entonces mira a Natsu y finalmente para librarse de las burlas dice.

"Y bien Natsu… ¿Qué hiciste con Lucy toda la noche?"

Natsu se congela, el tema volvió a donde no quería que volviera y entonces dice.

"Bueno…" Natsu suspira y dice "Hicimos un pastel que solía hacerle su mama cuando era niña, es un pastel de chocolate con fresas y almendras…" el chico se rasca la cabeza.

"¿Es el que traes allí en la caja?" pregunta Elfman a Natsu.

"No… de hecho Lucy lo va a traer" dice Natsu con una voz que muestra inseguridad, Happy dice.

"¿Por qué no vieron juntos? ¿Qué traes en la caja?"

Natsu empieza a ponerse nervioso, no quiere decirles que Lucy se enojó con él, no por vergüenza, sino porque no quiere hacer sentir más mal a Lucy y justo en ese momento Natsu comienza a oler el aire, Gajeel observa dicha acción y dice

"¿Ya viene no es así?"

Natsu voltea a verlo y dice.

"Tengo que hacer algo…" el chico entra al gremio dejando a sus amigos con muchas preguntas en la boca.

"Seguro hizo enojar a Lucy" dice Happy a los demás.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" pregunta Elfman al gato.

"Porque siempre venimos juntos al gremio y ahora el vino primero, además tiene una cara de que no durmió toda la noche".

"¿Qué habrá pasado?" dice Gray con seriedad.

"Gehe… ese salamander no sabe tratar a las mujeres" añade Gajeel y agrega "Es tan despistado…"

Y todos asienten y es que no es un secreto para nadie que Lucy está enamorada del mata dragones de fuego.

Dentro del gremio Natsu camina velozmente buscando a alguien, finalmente la mira en la barra del gremio.

"¡Lisanna!" grita Natsu a su amiga, la chica la cual está hablando con Mirajane de la prueba voltea y sonriéndole a su amigo contesta.

"¡Natsu! ¿Y esa cara?" pregunta la joven.

"Es una larga historia…" dice Natsu y añade "Por favor… ¿Podrías guardar esto por mí?" el chico extiende la pequeña caja rosa a su amiga.

"Claro, ¿Qué es esto?"

Natsu se sonroja y le dice a Lisanna.

"Es… algo para Lucy… no quiero que lo vea todavía…" el chico se rasca la cabeza mientras bosteza, Lisanna al ver eso se sonríe y le dice.

"Claro lo dejare en "Donde ya sabes" dice la joven y Natsu asiente comprendiendo a qué lugar se refiere.

"Gracias Lisanna te debo una" el chico bosteza y se aleja de su amiga y Mirajane la cual escucha la conversación le dice a su hermana menor.

"¿Es un regalo para Lucy?" Lisanna mira a su amigo y le dice a su hermana.

"No… es más bien como algo para pedir una disculpa".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" dice Mirajane.

"Porque los ojos de Natsu están tristes… lo conozco bien, seguro algo paso en casa de Lucy y se siente mal por ello…" luego mira el regalo y suspirando dice "Es tan buen chico… Lucy tiene mucha suerte".

Mirajane se sonríe mientras ve a su hermana llevándose la caja a "Ese lugar" y piensa.

"Y yo también pienso lo mismo… desde que Lucy está aquí Natsu ha cambiado mucho, ahora su mundo gira entorno a ella… es tan lindo" y muchos corazones comienzan a salir de Mirajane mientras añade a su pensamiento "me pregunto qué cara ira a hacer Lucy cuando vea la sorpresa de Natsu…"

"aaaaaatchuuuuu" Lucy Heartfilia estornuda mientras se acerca a Fairy Tail.

"Alguien debe estar hablando de mi…" luego suspira y mira la caja donde lleva el pastel.

"Seguro seré la última en llegar…" pero es lo que menos le preocupa en su mente solo hay una persona "Natsu… ¿Por qué te adelantaste al gremio?"

La chica va vestida con unas largas botas de color café una minifalda de color rojo oscuro, una blusa de color rosa que resalta sus bien formados pechos y su cabello con dos coletas recogidas con unas ligas negras.

"Bueno ya estoy aquí…" dice la joven al llegar al gremio, entra y lo primero que busca es a Natsu Dragneel, el cual está sentando en una mesa con una cara de cansancio enorme, la joven al obsérvalo así siente algo de remordimiento.

"¿Acaso no durmió en toda la noche?" luego mira que el mata dragones está oliendo el aire y finalmente voltea en su dirección mirándola.

"Viniste Lucy" piensa Natsu al mirarla para luego voltear la mirada, la joven al ver eso siente una punzada en el pecho y piensa.

"Volteo la mirada… pero él quería verme aquí…" y tomando valor se acerca a la mesa donde esta Natsu, todos los están observando discretamente y no es para menos es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no llegan juntos al gremio, la chica coloca la caja con el pastel en la mesa y se sienta al lado de Natsu.

"Buenos días… Natsu" dice la joven con algo de preocupación.

"Hola Lucy…" contesta Natsu volteando a verla con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Eh?" Lucy se sorprende al ver a Natsu sonreírle así.

"disculpa que no te esperara…" dice el chico mientras bosteza "Tenía algo que hacer…" añade el chico mientras aun le sonríe.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sonríes?" dice Lucy a Natsu y el chico contesta

"¿Por qué no habría de sonreírte? Me alegra verte". Dice el chico con otra gran sonrisa.

Pero dentro de los pensamientos de Natsu es otra cosa.

"Lucy… no sé porque te enojaste conmigo, pero ya no… no hare que te sientas mal por eso te sonreiré sin importar que… aunque no sé si te guste lo que hi…"

Natsu deja de pensar en eso al ver a Lucy agachando la mirada y piensa.

"¿Pero qué es esto? Aaaaaa se está poniendo más triste… ¡¿Ahora que hice?!"

"Neee Natsu…" dice la joven y al escuchar su voz Natsu sale de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué pasa Lucy?"

"¿Por qué estas desvelado?" la joven piensa que es su culpa, y Natsu se pone nervioso.

"Bueno esto… es una larga historia" dice el joven mientras vuelve a bostezar.

"Dime… acaso fue por mi cu…" pero en ese momento Erza comienza a hablar.

"¡Atención!" todos voltean a verla, Natsu vuelve a bostezar y Lucy suspira pensando en que Erza siempre interrumpe sus intentos por iniciar una conversación con Natsu y voltea a verla.

"Es hora de la tercera prueba… a las cinco parejas se les pidió que hicieran un pastel casero, esto fue hecho para probar su trabajo en equipo".

Pero todos en el gremio miran que los ojos de Erza brillan intensamente y entonces piensan.

"Esta prueba fue una excusa para poder comer cosas dulces."

"Los jueces seremos el Maestro, Mirajane, Bisca, Alzack y yo, que las parejas pasen a dejar sus pasteles a la mesa que hemos colocado en el escenario".

Lucy y Natsu se ponen de pie, la chica quiere tomar el pastel pero Natsu le dice.

"Déjame llevarlo a mi" el chico de nuevo le sonríe y Lucy de nuevo se siente mal mientras piensa.

"¿Por qué Natsu? ¿Por qué me sigues sonriendo?" el chico nota la depresión y suspira sin decir nada y comienzan a caminar y finalmente tras subir al escenario dejan el pastel al igual que las demás parejas dejan el suyo y luego bajan del escenario.

"Bien… ahora probaremos los pasteles y en 5 minutos les daremos los resultados".

"¿Tan rápido?" Piensa Lucy, luego mira de reojo a Natsu el cual está mirando a Lisanna y ve como la chica le guiñe el ojo a su amigo "¿Eh? Lisanna le guiño el ojo a Natsu…" la joven piensa en porque de esa acción y Natsu entonces le dice a Lucy.

"Lucy… vuelvo en cinco minutos".

"¿Qué? A donde…" pero ve como Natsu le sonríe y se aleja en dirección de donde esta Lisanna y ve que ambos caminan a la parte de atrás del gremio.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Lucy se deprime más, y por un instante tiene la tentación de ir tras Natsu pero piensa "Él me dijo que lo esperara… es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que le hice pasar a noche" la chica suspira y finalmente se sienta en la misma mesa donde estaba con Natsu, la joven está hecha un manojo de nervios, por un lado esta lo de Natsu y por el otro lado está la prueba, hacia tanto tiempo que no hacia un pastel que no tiene altas expectativas en que logren ganar esta prueba, ve que todos los jueces han terminado de probar los pasteles y están debatiendo sobre cual pastel ha sido el mejor de todos.

Pasan 4 minutos, y Lucy no puede con sus sentimientos todo le está empezando a llegar de nuevo, su intento de besar a Natsu, el "Rechazo de este", el hecho de que Natsu se fuera de su casa anoche, el verlo desvelado, la prueba, la joven no aguanta más, está por explotar cuando escucha la voz de su amigo.

"Perdón Lucy… tenía algo que hacer" el chico se sienta a su lado ahora con un semblante serio.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" pregunta Lucy con ciertos "Celos en la voz" Natsu la mira y le sonríe diciéndole.

"Cuando den los resultados lo veras".

Lucy se queda extrañada ante esas palabras y justo cuando va a decir algo el maestro habla.

"¡Atención!" ya hemos llegado a una conclusión.

Todos voltean en dirección del maestro y Natsu le dice a Lucy.

"Vamos a ganar Lucy… lo sé" el joven se sonríe y la chica pregunta.

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Hace mucho que no hacia un pastel y…"

"Ganaremos Lucy… eres la mejor haciendo comida" el chico le sonríe y la joven de nuevo siente una punzada en el pecho.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tiene tanta confianza? ¿No está enojado conmigo?" la chica suspira y Natsu ve eso sin decir nada.

"Bien… el primer lugar es para…"

El maestro hace un silencio, Natsu se sonríe con gran confianza.

"PARA LUCY Y NATSU CON SU PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE CON FRESAS Y ALMENDRAS"

"LO SABIA" grita Natsu mientras suelta un bostezo después y causa las risas de todos.

"¿Cómo?" Lucy no puede creerlo, ganaron el primer lugar en la tercera prueba.

"¿No te dije?" dice Natsu con una gran sonrisa, al verla Lucy sienta algo de felicidad pero es opacada por la confusión que siente al ver actuar a Natsu de esa manera.

"Si… tenías razón Natsu" es lo único que dice la joven.

Natsu entonces en un movimiento que asusta a Lucy la toma del brazo.

"Ven… tengo algo que mostrarte".

"¿Qué? ¿Pero que no vamos a escuchar como quedaron los demás?"

"Eso no importa… ven Lucy".

La chica se levanta y Natsu la sigue jalando con delicadeza del brazo, la joven comienza a tomar ritmo en sus piernas, esta confundida, no sabe a dónde la lleva Natsu y entonces voltea a ver a Lisanna la cual la saluda y guiñe un ojo.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando?"

La maga de espíritus estelares mira cómo van por el mismo lugar que Lisanna y Natsu salieron y llegan a la parte trasera del gremio donde hay mesas al aire libre.

"Lucy…" dice Natsu con seriedad.

"¿Qué pasa Natsu? ¿A dónde me llevas?"

"Mira…" contesta el joven.

El chico suelta a su amiga mientras deja de caminar y observa una caja de color rosa en el lugar.

"¿Qué es esto?" se pregunta Lucy al mirar la caja.

"Ábrela…" dice el chico con mucho nerviosismo.

Lucy mira a Natsu, el chico esta sonrojado pero hay algo más, está nervioso tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a Natsu de esa manera, tan tenso… a la joven le comienza a palpitar el corazón rápidamente y duda de abrir la caja.

"Lucy… por favor, sé que estas enojada conmigo… pero por favor ábrela…" dice el joven con una voz tan nerviosa y tímida que Lucy duda por un momento que el chico parado al lado de ella sea Natsu Dragneel, al final la chica suspira y tras mirar a Natsu de reojo se acerca a la caja y levanta la tapa.

"Esto… es…" dicen la joven totalmente sorprendida por el contendido "Natsu… tu…"

"Yo lo hice Lucy… me tomo más de cinco intentos en mi casa pero al final… lo logre"

"yo… no puedo creer esto… ¿Por esto te desvelaste?" el joven asiente y la chica se coloca las manos en la cara con un enorme sonrojo "Me hiciste un pas…tel…"

"Si…" Dice el joven mientras bosteza por el cansancio pero sin dejar de mirar a su amiga.

"Es de chocolate con almendras y fresas…" dice la joven al mirarlo más a detalle, la chica se sonríe porque el pastel no es perfecto, no está bien decorado y ni siquiera es un círculo perfecto, pero es un pastel… que Natsu hizo para ella.

"Sé que no es perfecto… a mi jamás se me ha dado el hacer bien la comida…" dice Natsu con un gran sonrojo "y ese no es tan bueno como el que tú haces o como el que te hacia tu mama… pero quería darte algo porque…"

La chica mira a Natsu el cual inclina su cabeza y dice.

"¡Lucy! De verdad lo siento mucho… no era mi intención hacerte enojar anoche... disculpa…"

La chica entonces alza la cabeza de Natsu y le dice con unas pequeñas lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

"Tonto… yo soy quien debe pedirte una disculpa, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal y aun así lo hice… fue mi culpa por… por no comprenderte Natsu… enserio…"

"Pero Lucy… yo te escuche decir que estabas triste porque "Yo solo te quería como una amiga" y no es así…"

La chica se sonroja al escuchar eso.

"Tú eres para mí una de las cosas más preciadas en el mundo Lucy... lamento si te hice creer que solo te quiero como una amiga…"

La chica abraza a Natsu tomándolo por sorpresa.

"La verdad no merezco a un amigo como tu Natsu…"

"Oye Lucy… no digas eso…" dice el chico sonrojándose mucho.

"Perdóname Natsu…" la chica entonces piensa "Sé que me quieres más que como una amiga más… pero yo aún quiero más… soy tan egoísta… quiero que me ames Natsu…"

El joven entonces separa a Lucy de él y con una sonrisa enorme le dice

"Lucy… ambos nos equivocamos otra vez… somos un par de tontos… ¿No crees?"

La chica se comienza a reír ante esas palabras y ya con su alma tranquila gracias a Natsu le contesta.

"Si… pero tu más…"

"Oye… eso duele" dice Natsu sonrojándose y riéndose junto con Lucy y tras suspirar el chico mete sus manos a un bolsillo en su ropa.

"Lucy… no es lo único que quería darte… toma".

El chico le extiende una pequeña caja a su amiga.

"¿ah?" la chica ve como Natsu toma su mano derecha y le coloca el objeto en ella.

"Ábrelo…" dice de nuevo Natsu sonrojado.

"la chica abre la pequeña cajita de madera y dentro esta…"

"Esto es…" la chica se pone de mil colores.

"Lo hice yo…" dice Natsu poniéndose rojo.

La chica no dice nada solo toma el regalo y lo mira con mucho cuidado.

"¿No te gusta?" pregunta Natsu con tristeza.

"¡Tonto! ¡ME ENCANTA!" dice la joven totalmente sonrojada.

"jejeje..." Natsu se rasca la cabeza y bosteza por culpa del sueño que tiene.

El regalo que Natsu le ha dado a Lucy es una hermosa peineta para cabello en forma de estrella de color rojo, la parte central de la estrella tiene un pedazo de ámbar rojo incrustado y dentro del ámbar un pequeño pétalo de flor de cerezo.

"Como… ¿Cómo le metiste el pétalo al ámbar?" dice Lucy totalmente sorprendida.

"Jeje…" el chico activa su magia de fuego" derretí el ámbar lo suficiente como para introducirle el pétalo me costó trabajo porque tenía que ser a cierta temperatura.

La chica se quita las ligas de sus coletas y arreglándose el cabello se hace una sola cola usando la peineta que Natsu le acaba de regalar.

"¿Cómo me veo?" pregunta Lucy sonrojada a Natsu.

El chico la mira y entonces ve la radiante sonrisa de su amiga y unas lágrimas de felicidad rodando por su cara.

"Te vez… hermosa" dice Natsu sonrojado.

"Natsu… gracias por estos bonitos regalos…"

La chica se acerca y le da un beso a Natsu en la mejilla derecha tomando por sorpresa al chico.

"Lucy…" la chica es ahora la que con una gran sonrisa le dice a Natsu.

"Vamos… comamos juntos del pastel que me hiciste".

El chico asiente y se sienta mientras Lucy con un cuchillo que seguramente Lisanna dejo allí junto con unos platos corta el pastel mientras piensa.

"Natsu de nuevo me ha sorprendido… y yo dudando de él… realmente no lo…" la chica mira entonces a su amigo bostezar y sonriendo piensa "Quizás no lo merezca pero… tengo mucha suerte de tenerlo a mi lado."

Natsu ve la sonrisa de Lucy y el también piensa.

"Que linda se ve… por un momento pensé que no le gustaría mi regalo… pero lo que más me gusta es verla sonreír".

Y el chico también sonríe mientras los dos entre risas y un brillante sol que realza la belleza de la peineta de Lucy comienzan a comer el pastel que Natsu hizo para Lucy.

Pero hay algo más… algo más en la mente de Natsu Dragneel.

Y es que sin saberlo Lucy Heartfilia, ha despertado en Natsu algo muy fuerte que el chico no entiende del todo, con ese pequeño beso en la mejilla y la hermosa sonrisa de la chica Natsu ha comenzado a comprender un poco sus sentimientos por Lucy.

 **Final del capítulo 5.**

 **Notas de un autor frustrado 2.0**

 **Ahora sí que me volé la barda saque a Natsu de su personaje totalmente aquí… pero quería hacerlo** **.**

 **Y no… no es el final de fic pero… ¿Esperaban esa clase de regalo de Natsu? Espero que no jajaja.**

 **Lo del pastel era predecible (considerando que Natsu tomo el libro de recetas de Lucy) pero espero lo otro los haya tomado por sorpresa.**

 **Sentí que en este capítulo no le di tanta importancia a los pensamientos de Lucy, claro repetí hasta el cansancio que estaba o confundida o triste por lo que paso pero no ahonde más en eso porque según yo quedo claro en el capítulo anterior.**

 **En fin espero les gustara el capítulo.**

 **En el siguiente sabremos de la siguiente prueba y tendremos un par de sorpresitas.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	6. La Mejor Pareja del Gremio

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de este fanfic.**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo, ya sea con un comentario, con un favorito o un follow a esta historia.**

 **Bueno ya estamos en el capítulo 6 (Quien lo diría) esto comenzó como un pequeño prototipo y hemos llegado a un fic de 6 capítulos…**

 **Bueno sin más les dejo el capítulo, esta vez tenemos un pequeño cambio de enfoque, espero igual lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 6: La mejor pareja del gremio. (Previo a la cuarta prueba)**

Notas de parejas 6: Un día mágico con tu pareja es cuando suceden cosas que no esperaras y aun así las disfrutas.

"Neee Natsu…" dice Lucy mientras camina junto a su compañero, la sonrisa de Lucy no puede ser más grande, Natsu Dragneel le hizo un pastel y le regalo una hermosa peineta con un ámbar rojo y dentro del ámbar se encuentra un pétalo de cerezo, el árbol favorito de Lucy desde el día que el mata dragones desenterró uno, solo para que ella pudiera verlo, la joven sigue hablando "Tienes que descansar… no dormiste toda la noche…" la joven lo dice con culpa en la voz.

"Pero… tenemos que entrenar…" dice Natsu mientras bosteza "Solo necesito comer algo de fueg…"

"¡De eso nada Natsu!" contesta Lucy con enojo en la voz "¡Ya te lo dije tienes que dormir!"

"Pero Lu… tenemos que ganar la pru…"

"Eso no me importa… ahora quiero que duermas…" dice la joven con algo de culpa en la voz cosa que el mata dragones nota.

"Vamos Lucy… no te deprimas mejor sonríeme y se me ira el sueño" contesta el joven mientras se ríe y luego bosteza.

"Na… Natsu" la joven se apena ante el comentario y la gente que pase cerca de ellos observan a la joven y más roja se pone.

"Me gusta…" el chico bosteza "tu sonri…" y entonces se queda dormido caminando.

"¡Oye! ¡Pero no te duermas todavía!" dice Lucy mientras agita a Natsu el cual despierta lentamente.

"Ah… pero debemos entrenar la cuarta prueba es…"

Entonces regresamos media hora antes, después de que Lucy y Natsu comieran el pastel que el hizo.

"Natsu…" dice la joven al terminar de comer su parte del pastel.

"Dime Lucy…" contesta Natsu bostezando por el sueño que tiene.

"Me gustó mucho el pastel… gracias" la chica le lanza su más sincera sonrisa a Natsu, el cual ha comenzado a sentir algo "mas" por Lucy y eso lo sorprende y lo sonroja.

"Bueno… yo no creo… que estuviera tan bueno…" dice el chico rascándose la nuca.

"Neee… estaba delicioso" dice Lucy y añade "¿Por qué lo hiciste con amor verdad?"

El chico mira a Lucy atónito.

"¿Con amor…?" pregunta el joven.

La chica se sonroja y agitando a sus manos frente a ella dice "No… no digo que estés enamorado de mi o algo así Natsu… sino que lo hiciste con cariño para mi… porque me quieres mucho… es como decía mi mamá que cuando haces algo con amor sabe mucho mejor" la chica se sonríe y añade a su pensamiento "Aunque si quisiera que fuera por amor de pareja… pero esto está bien también… mientras estés conmigo".

Natsu se queda pensando un momento y dice.

"Gracias Lucy…" el chico entonces piensa "¿Amor?... yo y Lucy…"

Pero en ese momento Natsu es sacado de su pensamiento porque escucha pasos tras de él.

"Lisanna" dice Lucy sonriéndole a su amiga.

"¿Qué tal estuvo el pastel?" pregunta la joven de cabello blanco a su amiga.

"Muy rico… ten" la chica le da una rebanada "Guarde un poco para ti… gracias." Dice la joven sonriéndose mientras Natsu mira a ambas con asombro… y sueño.

"De nada…" contesta Lisanna mientras toma el pastel y añade "vengo a decirles sobre la cuarta prueba… como se salieron antes de que terminaran de entregar los resultados no escucharon de que tratara."

Natsu bosteza fuertemente, ambas chicas lo miran y Lisanna le dice a su amigo.

"Oye deberías dormir un poco… sé que te esforzaste mucho por Lucy toda la noche" el chico se sonroja ante eso y la rubia igual "pero no debes sobre esforzarte, ella te necesitara al 100% para la siguiente prueba."

"¿Cuál es la prueba?" pregunta Natsu aun sonrojado por lo dicho por Lisanna y por los pensamientos que está teniendo, por alguna razón el joven no logra quitarse de la cabeza la hermosa sonrisa que tenía Lucy cuando le pregunto si se veía bien con la peineta que él le regalo.

"Un concurso de magia…" dice Lisanna con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Concurso de magia?" pregunta Lucy.

"Si…" la chica entonces le entrega una hoja a Lucy y también comienza a explicarle.

"verán… es un concurso de parejas, es decir que ambos van a hacer un espectáculo para el público en la noche previa al festival… ósea hoy en la noche". La chica se sonríe mientras Lucy dice.

"Ma… magia… ¿Una exhibición de magia por parejas?" la chica mira a Natsu y piensa "jamás hemos combinado nuestras magias…"

"eee… una prueba de magia en equipo… es obvio que ganaremos" dice Natsu con una sonrisa llena de confianza… y con unas ojeras terribles.

"Bueno… algo más… van en primer lugar con 44 puntos" dice Lisanna enseñándoles otras hojas "Gray y Juvia van segundos con 35 puntos, tras ellos van Gajeel y Levy con 28 puntos, en cuarto van Happy y charle con 24 puntos y en quinto Elfman y Evergreen con 22 puntos."

"Wow… esos treinta puntos nos ayudaron mucho… sabía que ganaríamos esta prueba Lucy…" dice Natsu bostezando "Vamos primeros… no debemos dejar que nos alcancen".

El chico se pone de pie y dice.

"¡Ahora sí que estoy encendí…!" y entonces lanza el bostezo más fuerte hasta ahora, y es que ha hecho un gran esfuerzo por no dormirse y hacer pasar a Lucy un grandioso día, pero la chica al ver eso suspira y dice.

"Nada de que estoy encendido… debes dormir Natsu".

"No… debemos entre…" la chica entonces toma de la mano derecha a Natsu y le dice con una voz amenazante.

"Vas… a… dormir… ¿Entiendes?" la mirada de Lucy es tan seria que Natsu suda frio, pero a la vez se alegra que Lucy sea como siempre le ha gustado… si, el chico ha pensado que le gusta Lucy.

"Esta… bien" y luego suelta un gran bostezo

"Vamos a mi casa… dormirás toda la tarde" la joven jala de la mano a Natsu mientras Lisanna los mira con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Solo Lucy puede controlar así a Natsu… como Erza que lo hace a base de miedo…" Lucy se despide de su amiga diciéndole adiós con la mano mientras sale por una ruta alterna del gremio "pero no solo lo hace con miedo también con amor…" y solo ve como Natsu también se despide de ella y luego bosteza "Además no creo que necesiten entrenar para lograr algo grandioso en el espectáculo… les ira bien" y finalmente Lisanna prueba un poco de pastel y dice "Esta delicioso… quien diría que Natsu pudiera hacer cosas tan buenas de comer… cuando está enamorado".

Volvemos al presente.

"Ya llegamos a casa Natsu" dice la joven mientras abre el apartamento.

"Nee Lucy… dirás… tu casa" contesta Natsu con sueño y un sonrojo en el rostro.

La joven se pone de mil colores porque con su frase implicaba que Natsu también vive allí con ella.

"Que cosas estoy diciendo…" piensa la joven y añade "Debe ser por la emoción de los regalos… si… es por eso".

La chica abre y ambos jóvenes entran a la casa, Natsu intenta dirigirse a su bolsa para dormir.

"En fin… no quisiste entrenar entonces voy a…" y Lucy entonces repentinamente lo toma de la mano.

"No Natsu… vas a dormir en mi cama".

Natsu abre los ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

"Pero… tu siempre te quejas de que no debo dormir en tu…"

La chica lo jala mientras Natsu sigue balbuceando cosas a causa del sueño y finalmente lo coloca en la cama.

"Duerme… Natsu hoy tienes permiso mío…" dice la joven con una gran sonrisa mientras también se le escapa un leve bostezo cosa que para Natsu no pasa desapercibida.

"neee Lucy…" el chico se recuesta en la cama después de quitarse sus sandalias.

"¿Qué pasa Natsu?" dice Lucy la cual comienza a alejarse en dirección de la cocina.

"¿Tienes sueño?" pregunta el joven.

"Esto…" la joven piensa un momento que tampoco durmió muy bien por los sueños que tuvo y por la discusión de anoche.

"Si… un poco… pero tú debes dormir Natsu yo puedo aguan…"

"Duerme conmigo…" dice el joven haciéndose hacia el lado de la cama que pega con la pared.

"¿Eh?" dice Lucy sonrojándose como nunca.

"Quiero… dormir contigo…" dice el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro, un sonrojo también y con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Natsu…" la chica se acerca a la cama como por instinto y le dice "No creo que…"

Y en ese instante Natsu la toma de un brazo jalándola a la cama haciendo que caiga en ella, la joven queda con su cabeza justo en el pecho de Natsu y al sentir el calor de su cuerpo, las mismas sensaciones que sintió la noche anterior afloran en ella.

"Ven…" dice el chico sonriéndose mientras le dice "Por favor… duerme… conmigo…"

La joven entonces se gira sentándose en su cama y se quita sus botas y también la peineta colocándola en el escritorio que está cerca de su cama, la joven se gira dándole la espalda a Natsu, mirando en dirección contraria a la pared.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" piensa la joven "Antes esto me hubiera molestado pero ahora… Natsu me lo dijo tan enserio que yo…"

Entonces siente como su amigo se voltea mirando en la misma dirección que Lucy y en un movimiento que para la maga es algo fuera de lo normal en su compañero coloca su brazo derecho por encima de ella, abrazándola por la parte de su vientre y eso la pone de mil colores.

"Natsu… ¿Qué estas…?"

"Hueles bien… Lucy… y eres tan cálida…" el chico entonces comienza a ser vencido por el sueño y dice "Por… eso… yo… te…" y finalmente cae dormido y Lucy se queda en shock.

"¿Por eso yo te…?" piensa la joven mientras siente la respiración de Natsu y suspirando para calmar los nervios piensa.

"Estoy en la misma cama… con Natsu, con el chico que me gusta… ¿Qué clase de sueño loco es este?"

La chica entonces se pellizca porque en verdad no puede creerlo, y al ver que no es un sueño dice.

"Tonto… tu eres el más cálido de los dos…" la joven acerca su cuerpo más al de Natsu y añade "Además… sabias que no había dormido bien… siempre preocupándote por mi…" la chica bosteza y cierra los ojos "Por eso te adoro… Natsu". Y con una enorme sonrisa y su cuerpo pegado totalmente al de Natsu para sentir su respiración y su calor cae dormida.

Mientras tanto.

"Gray-sama… perdón no pudimos ganar la tercer prueba" dice Juvia con tristeza a su amado Gray.

"Tranquila no pasa nada… aún seguimos segundos ¿no es así? Además solo son unos pocos puntos de diferencia." Gray lee las reglas sobre la siguiente prueba mientras Juvia se le acerca, si bien en un principio lo pone nervioso, parece que por fin Gray se está acostumbrando a tener cerca a la maga de agua.

"Mmm… este concurso lo podemos ganar fácilmente Juvia".

"¿Enserio lo crees Gray-sama?" la chica se emociona al escuchar decir eso por parte de Gray, Juvia comienza a moverse por todos los lados diciendo.

"Kyaaa… Gray-sama confiaaa en miii".

Gray suspira, pero mirando de reojo a Juvia se sonríe también.

"Es bastante loca… pero al verla así me alegra mucho…"

En ese instante Juvia voltea a ver a Gray y nota que la está observando, dicha acción por alguna razón la pone nerviosa y deja de hacer sus movimientos.

"¿Gray-sama?" pregunta Juvia al joven el cual al verse descubierto se voltea rápidamente mientras dice.

"Bu…bueno… ¿Qué tal si practicamos?" la chica se acerca a Gray y el chico añade "Podemos ganar esto, pero seguramente Natsu y Lucy están entrando también, y de todas las parejas son los más difíciles de vencer" esas palabras de él mago de hielo llaman la atención de Juvia la cual pregunta.

"¿Por qué dices eso Gray-sama?" el joven suspira y contesta.

"¿No es obvio? Son una excelente pareja… se complementan muy bien" Juvia piensa un momento y recuerda las veces que Natsu y Lucy están juntos, siempre parecen llevarse muy bien y se tienen mucha confianza entre sí, eso causa una cierta envidia por parte de la chica de agua que quiere que Gray confié en ella al mismo nivel que Natsu confía en Lucy.

"Gray-sama… ¿Crees que podremos…"

"Claro que podemos" dice Gray interrumpiendo a Juvia aparentemente adivinando lo que iba a decir "Ellos dos no son los únicos con buena química… Nosotros…" Gray se rasca la cabeza mientras dice "También tenemos buena química".

La joven se sonroja ante esas palabras y Gray añade.

"Vamos… tengo un par de ideas para combinar nuestras magias" el chico se mete las manos a las bolsas de sus pantalones y comienza a caminar mientras Juvia piensa.

"Gracias… Gray-sama por confiar en mi… no te fallare"

"¡Espérame Gray-sama!" la chica se le pega a Gray el cual dice "Oye… no tan cerca" y Juvia se sonríe felizmente mientras Gray se sonroja por la cercanía de su compañera y amiga.

Ahora vamos con un mata dragones de Hierro y una chica de cabello azul.

"Eeeh… así que Salamander y la rubia están en primer lugar" dice Gajeel con bastante intensidad en la voz "Esto ya me lo esperaba" añade el mata dragones de Hierro.

"¿Cómo?" pregunta Levy al dejar de leer un libro de combinación de magias que tiene en la mesa del gremio.

"Claro… ¿No es lógico? Ese par se la llevan juntos todo el tiempo así que ellos ya tienen ventaja".

Levy se le queda viendo a Gajeel cuando entra en escena Pantherlily.

"¿No dices que cuando eran enemigos tu secuestraste a Lucy y Natsu saco todo su poder por eso?

Gajeel asiente.

"Ese Salamander es un tonto pero cuando se trata de defender a Lucy saca todo su potencial, así que en esta competencia no espero menos de eso en él".

"¿y de Lucy?" pregunta Levy acercándose a su compañero.

"De Lucy… mmm" Gajeel se coloca la mano derecha en la barbilla y dice.

"Espero exactamente lo mismo… no la considero especialmente fuerte, pero es muy inteligente y cuando se trata de cumplir las expectativas de Natsu… saca todo su potencial ¿No recuerdas los juegos mágicos?" dice el mata dragones de hierro a Levy.

"Si… lo hizo grandiosamente hasta lo de Minerva…" contesta la joven.

"Entonces ese par son de cuidado…" dice Pantherlily.

"Gehe… y además vamos terceros tenemos que entrenar para vencer a esos dos… y demostrar que somos la mejor pareja… ¿No crees Levy?"

La chica se sonroja ante la palabra "Pareja" no es un secreto que la chica está enamorada de Gajeel y la joven asiente tímidamente.

"Oye oye… tienes que dejar a un lado tu timidez… necesito que seas ruda… fuerte" dice Gajeel.

"¿Ruda y fuerte? ¿Por qué?" pregunta la chica con genuina curiosidad.

"Porque para que tu magia se complemente con mi magia de hierro necesitas ser ruda… y usar magias que estén al nivel de mi hierro…"

"¿Acaso no confías en que pueda hacerlo?" la chica lo pregunta con desconfianza.

"¿Qué no me escuchaste hace un momento?" dice Gajeel y luego añade "Vamos a demostrar que somos la mejor pareja de Fairy Tail… claro que confió en ti, solo te doy sugerencias para el concurso de la noche".

La chica se sonroja ante tal acción, Pantherlily observa la escena y piensa.

"Esa rivalidad de Gajeel con Natsu… siempre intentando alcanzarlo se ha extendido a también hacer que Levy sea una gran maga… mejor que Lucy… y no es que Gajeel esté utilizando a Levy para su rivalidad, el de verdad, quiere motivarla y hacerla más fuerte…"

"Magias fuertes y rudas..." piensa Levy la cual ya se ha concentrado en pensar en que puede usar para complementar la magia mata dragones de hierro.

"Bien ya se me ocurrieron un par de ideas…" la chica titubeando dice "¿Quieres ir a entrenar?"

Gajeel se sonríe y dice.

"Estaba esperando a que me dijeras eso chaparrita" y comienza a caminar a la salida del gremio.

"¡Deja de burlarte de mí tamaño!" dice la chica que va tras él y se coloca al lado de su compañero con una gran sonrisa y Pantherlily piensa.

"Ustedes no son una mal pareja… esfuércense y podrán ganarle a Natsu y Lucy sin duda alguna".

Ahora nos vamos con Elfman y Evergreen.

"¡Es increíble!" dice Evergreen en una plaza de Magnolia "¡Cómo es posible que Natsu… ¡Que Natsu nos haya ganado en un concurso de repostería!".

Ever está molesta y no es para menos van en último lugar de la competencia y eso realmente la tiene indignada, Elfman solo la mira con paciencia y suspirando le dice.

"Pero es que Natsu tiene a Lucy… ella es todo un hombre" dice con seriedad Elfman.

"¡Que Lucy es mujer!" dice Evergreen y añade "Pero aunque Lucy este con él no es posible que nos hayan vencido en el concurso… ¡Es absurdo!"

La chica sigue sacando todo su coraje y de nuevo Elfman dice.

"Yo no lo encuentro raro…"

"¿Cómo?" pregunta Evergreen acercándose a su compañero.

"Es que… vamos Ever, ¿Sabes que a Lucy le gusta Natsu verdad?"

La chica asiente y Elfman continúa explicándose.

"Es lógico que ella de todo de sí en esta competencia, está al lado del chico que le gusta… y Natsu bueno… él le tiene mucha confianza a ella y cuando se trata de Lucy da su 100%"

Evergreen se le queda mirando seriamente a Elfman el cual se pone nervioso y pregunta.

"¿Qué sucede?" la chica suspira y con enojo le dice a su compañero.

"¿Estás diciendo que ni tu ni yo estamos dando el 100%?"

"Yo nunca dije eso…" contesta Elfman seriamente.

"Pero lo implicaste" contesta Evergreen.

"Oh vamos Ever… nosotros no trabajamos tanto en equipo por eso no tenemos tan buena coordinación como ellos".

Elfman realmente piensa que Lucy y Natsu hablan sobre como mejor y por eso son una gran pareja pero Evergreen dice.

"Yo no creo eso de la coordinación ni el entrenamiento… tu acabas de decir que cuando se trata de Lucy, Natsu da su 100% y cuando se trata de Natsu, Lucy hace lo mismo… yo más bien creo que es el amor que se tienen que hace que saquen su potencial.

"¿Qué se tienen? Pero si Natsu no le gusta Luc…"

La chica lo mira intensamente a Elfman y dice con asombro.

"¿Es enserio eso que dices?" la joven asiente.

"Así que el secreto de ellos dos es el amor que se tienen… aunque sean un par de tercos y no se digan nada…" la chica agacha la cabeza al decir eso, Elfman traga saliva y dice.

"Bueno… yo pensaba que solo era por el compañerismo, la amistad y el tiempo juntos que tienen que daban el 100… pero si tú dices que es amor te creo Ever…"

El chico mira que su amiga se ha deprimido y dice con vergüenza.

"Es de hombres… motivarse al ver a otra pareja haciéndolo genial… ¿No crees?"

"¡Que yo soy mujer!" contesta Ever.

"Hablo de mí mismo…" dice Elfman.

"¿Cómo?" pregunta incrédula Evergreen

"Si Natsu da el 100% por su compañera… ¡Yo daré el 200% por ti como el hombre que soy!"

"Elfman…" dice la chica sonrojándose y no es para menos por lo que acaba de decir, se da cuenta Elfman dará todo por ella.

"¡Vamos a ser los mejores!" dice con gran confianza el musculoso hombre, Evergreen se sonríe y dice

"Entonces… entrenemos" dice la chica fríamente.

"Ever…"

"Y no te preocupes Elfman… yo también daré mi 200%... no dejare que Natsu y Lucy nos derroten" luego voltea a ver a su compañero con una sonrisa llena de confianza "Nosotros somos una gran pareja también."

"Ever…" el joven se sonroja y ve como su compañera comienza a caminar y él va tras ella pensando.

"Bien… por ti Ever, daré todo".

Y la chica piensa "Eres un tonto… pero sabes cómo animarme… yo también daré todo para ganar juntos".

Y ahora vamos con la pareja de gatos.

"EEEEEEEH Lucy y Natsu en primer lugar… quien lo diría." Dice el gato mientras como un pescado y Charle lo mira seriamente.

"¿Esperabas menos de ellos?" pregunta la gata acercándose a su compañero.

"Bueno… yo siempre estoy con ellos y siempre se la llevan discutiendo así que pensaba que no lo harían bien en esta competencia…"

"Que poca fe le tienes a tus compañeros de equipo" dice Charle suspirando mientras termina de comer su pescado.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Happy.

"Si ellos son la mejor pareja del gremio…" contesta la gata mientras Happy hace una cara de Shock enorme.

"¡No hagas esa cara sabes que es verdad!"

"Pero si Lucy y Natsu siempre están discutiendo o peleando…" la gata mira intensamente a su compañero el cual se pone nervioso y añade "pero cuando quieren hacen cosas increíbles…"

"No es cuando quieren, siempre hacen cosas increíbles" dice Charle "Increíble… tu que eres el más cercano a ellos y no vez lo evidente…"

"¿Hablas de que se gustan? Eso sí lo sé, lo que no creo es que sean la mejor pareja del gremio" dice el gato sonriéndose "¡Nosotros somos la mejor pareja!"

Charle mira incrédula al a su compañero y saca su lado Tsundere*.

"Happy… realmente eres un tonto, nosotros no somos la mejor pareja del gremio… sin duda son Natsu y Lucy…"

El gato se deprime por las palabras de Charle pero entonces la gata suspira y dice.

"Pero no se los vamos a poner fácil ni a ellos ni a los demás, ¿No es así?"

Happy mira a Charle y sonrojándose dice

"Aye, ¡Vamos a ganar la cuarta prueba!"

La gata se sonríe y le dice a su amigo.

"Entonces a entrenar… tengo una idea de que podemos hacer para nuestra presentación".

La gata entonces toma a Happy de la mano y utilizando sus alas comienzan a volar, ambos sonriendo mientras son vistos por Wendy a lo lejos.

"Charle… da lo mejor de ti y tu igual Happy" dice la chica mientras suspira y añade "Hace tanto que no veía a Charle tan determinada… estoy segura que quiere ganar esto tanto como Happy".

Y pasan las horas.

"¡Vamos Juvia! ¡Sé que puedes!" dice Gray con gran determinación.

"¡Vamos Gray-sama! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!"

"Levy… ¡hazlo con más fuerza!" dice Gajeel sonriendo mientras Levy jadea por el cansancio.

"¡Aquí voy Gajeel!" mientras escribe en el aire.

"¡Elfman vamos lánzame!" dice Evergreen mientras corre hacia su amigo.

"¡Vamos a darlo todo Ever!" dice Elfman mientras se transforma y espera a su compañera.

"¡Vamos Happy da vueltas!… ¡Ya!" el gato lo hace de manera perfecta.

"¡Seguro con esto ganaremos!" dice Happy con una gran sonrisa al igual que Charle.

Y pasan otro par de horas, son las 6 de la tarde.

"Aaaa… que bien dormí" Piensa Lucy al abrir los ojos pero entonces recuerda que durmió con Natsu y se sonríe ante eso.

"Por eso dormí también…" y entonces es cuando siente algo…

"Esto… es…" la chica mira hacia sus bien formados pechos y ve que la mano de Natsu, está encima de uno de ellos tocándolo.

"Esto es…" la joven se pone rojísima al ver eso, y con cuidado la quita de su pecho y piensa.

"Incluso dormido… Natsu no tiene remedio" la joven aun sonrojada por el pequeño accidente se levanta y checa la hora.

"Son las 6 de la tarde… en dos horas es el concurso y no practicamos nada…"

Pero entonces voltea a ver a Natsu y lo ve dormido con una cara llena de paz y con una gran sonrisa y dice.

"Pero no cambiaría este momento por nada…" y tras suspirar dice.

"¡Natsu! ¡Levántate tenemos que prepararnos!" la chica se dirige a la entrada del baño mientras Natsu hace quejidos.

"Vamos Lucy… cinco minutos más… ven"

La joven se sonroja ante ese comentario pero por más tentador que sea estar con Natsu en la cama, la chica sabe que tienen un gran compromiso en la noche y contesta.

"Tenemos que prepararnos para el concurso vamos Natsu…"

"el… concurso…" dice el mata dragones y entonces como un rayo se pone de pie.

"¡Me arreglare Natsu…!" la chica entra al baño y le dice desde adentro.

"¡No vayas a intentar estar de mirón!"

"Awww Lucy, siempre arruinas la diversión" contesta Natsu mientras comienza a reírse y Lucy dentro del baño se sonroja.

"Bien… es hora del concurso…" piensa Natsu suspirando y luego recuerda que durmió junto a Lucy.

"Quizás no hayamos entrenado… pero confió en ella y además…" y en ese momento se sonroja y dice.

"Y el haber dormido con ella… no cambiaría eso por nada". Para luego dirigirse a la cocina y sacar su cambio de ropa de la mochila.

"Sé que podemos ganar…" piensan ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

"¡Ahora sí que estoy encendido!"

"¡Ahora sí que estoy encendida!" dicen ambos al mismo tiempo con una voz tan fuerte que ambos se quedan en silencio por que se escucharon mutuamente y ambos se ríen porque están completamente sincronizados.

"¡Demos lo mejor Lucy!"

"¡Claro Natsu!" y ambos se comienzan a preparar para la cuarta prueba.

 **Fin del capítulo 6.**

 **Notas de un autor… ya no tan frustrado.**

 **Bueno hemos llegado al capítulo 6, como dije al principio esta historia comenzó como una pequeña idea que hable con una amiga y se fue expandiendo hasta llegar a donde está.**

 **Solo quedan dos pruebas, la cuarta y la quinta… obviamente eso quiere decir que el fic se está acercando a su final.**

 **Como ven, Natsu ya está comprendiendo sus sentimientos por Lucy y quizás tengamos declaración del chico… o quizás no y sea Lucy la que le diga a Natsu lo que siente por él.**

 **En un principio no quería hacer una declaración de amor, sino dejarlo como en base al manga donde no se han dicho nada aun (sé que eventualmente lo harán… confió en Mashima sensei) pero al final al hablarlo con mi amiga decidimos que ¿Por qué no? Y bueno ¿Cuándo sucederá? Esa es la cuestión.**

 **Espero les gustara el pequeño segmento de las demás parejas, siempre he creído que los demás ven a Natsu y Lucy como la mejor pareja hombre-mujer del gremio de allí que saliera ese segmento.**

 **¿Dormir junto con tu pareja es lindo? Lo pregunto sinceramente… para mí lo es jeje.**

 **En fin, ya veremos cómo les va en la cuarta prueba a nuestro par de Enamorados.**

 **Y en una nota irrelevante ya estoy planeando otro fic de este par** **también de varios capítulos. Quizás deje una muestra de tal al final de este fanfic.**

 **Saludos a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	7. La Espina

**De vuelta… o eso creo (como por quinta vez y eso sin contar otras cosas…)**

 **Bueno este fic como muchas otras cosas fuera de fanfiction fueron abandonadas por su servidor debido a ciertos asuntos familiares y también amorosos (Lo último es… algo vergonzoso jajaja) pero al final de cuentas aquí estamos de nuevo así que… a darle.**

 **Seguimos con el festival es momento de la cuarta prueba, recuerden que ando muy oxidado con la escritura y demás, espero lograr sacar a flote la idea que tengo apuntada en mis notas y darle el final a esta historia.**

 **Bueno sin más aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo… "Let's go"**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Capitulo 7: La Espina.

Notas de parejas 7: Es curioso, pero muchas veces cuando somos abrumados por nuevas sensaciones, cometemos errores que normalmente no haríamos, pero eso es parte del amor.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxo

Natsu Dragneel está sumido en sus pensamientos, el joven trata de procesar toda la información de los últimos días.

Se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente por Lucy y si bien lo de esta tarde ha sido el gran detonante para ello, esto viene de más atrás de mucho más atrás, es solo que estos días, probablemente por el festival y lo del concurso, que Natsu se ha dado cuenta de que le gusta Lucy… y que quizás ella sienta lo mismo por él.

Flashback.

Volvamos al día que se anunció la prueba.

Natsu Dragneel, se encuentra caminando por la calle, no es para menos, dentro del gremio se acaba de anunciar el concurso para "El Rey y la Reina de Fairy Tail" el chico es de esas personas que no comprende mucho los sentimientos amorosos, pero tampoco es alguien indiferente a los mismo, por un lado, no quiere participar, ya que no es un concurso enteramente para probar su fuerza contra otras personas, además ¿Qué chica querría participar con él?, esos son los primeros pensamientos de Natsu al salir del gremio.

"Ah… la verdad es algo problemático esto…" el chico saca de su bolsa el ámbar que compro hace unos días en uno de sus viajes para hacer misiones, esa vez Lucy no iba acampándolos debido que se había enfermado de gripa, Natsu como el gran amigo que es, prometió conseguirle el dinero para su renta y junto con Happy salieron a hacer una misión, tras cumplirla el joven mata dragones visito un mercado en la ciudad a la que fueron para la misión y allí se le ocurrió la gran idea de regalarle algo a su amiga para el festival del hanami así que aprovecho la ocasión para buscarle un obsequio y tras mirar por algunos puestos de la ciudad encontró el ámbar, brillante como sus llamas, pero también… le recordaba la radiante luz que emite su amiga Lucy… de allí a que lo comprara y se propusiera regalárselo por todo lo que ha hecho ella por él.

"Ahora, ¿cómo podre darle esto si llega a participar en el concurso?" el chico suspira y guarda de nuevo el ámbar en su bolsa y camina, ahora vienen a su mente las acciones de su amiga Lucy, la cual cuando estaba escuchando como se llevaría a cabo el concurso lo miraba de reojo con una extraña intensidad que lo hacía sentir "Incomodo" por ello decidió salirse y pensar un poco sobre qué hacer.

"De solo pensar en la mirada de Lucy me dan escalofríos… ¿Qué querría?"

El joven se rasca su cabeza mientras suspira y es que dentro de si se revuelven sensaciones extrañas, por un lado, está la mirada de Lucy la cual lo puso muy nervioso, por otro lado su deseo de darle el ámbar a Lucy…

"¿Ahora que podre hacer para dárselo?"

Créanlo o no, Natsu es una persona vulnerable, claro siempre es alegre, y nunca pierde su espíritu, pero ante la mirada intensa de Lucy incluso el pierde su compostura habitual.

"¿Me miraría así para que la invite a concursar conmigo? No… no creo, yo no soy su tipo de hombre" el chico se detiene un momento pensando en ello "¿O me miraría así por alguna otra razón?" el chico piensa tan fuertemente en eso que la gente al pasar al lado de él se queda extrañada.

"¿Por qué estoy sobre pensando esto?"

El chico de nuevo piensa en Lucy y esa mirada intensa hacia él, también piensa por un momento que es un tonto al huir de allí, pero al intentar volver, de nuevo viene a su mente la mirada de Lucy y titubea.

"¿Por qué estoy dudando?" el chico entonces piensa en cómo algún otro chico podría invitarla antes que él y se deprime pero aun así no logra comprenderlo… "¿Por qué estoy pensando estas cosas?"

"Gah... sigo sin entenderlo… ¿Por qué esa simple mirada de Lucy me está haciendo pensar todo esto? ¿Pero porque me da miedo eso? Si otro la invita no sería el fin del mundo, Lucy seguiría siendo mi mejor amiga, ella no es de las personas que te abandona por una cosa como esa…"

Han pasado ya cinco minutos y Natsu sigue de pie a las afueras del gremio

"¿Por qué No puedo dejar de pensar en esto?

"¿Natsu?"

El joven voltea a ver hacia el gremio y ve a su amiga Lisanna mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Lisanna?" el chico sale de sus pensamientos mientras su amiga se acerca a él.

"¿Qué te sucede? Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma o algo así… ¿Qué tanto piensas aquí parado en la calle?".

"Bueno esto…" pero antes de que pueda explicarse Lisanna comienza a hablar de nuevo.

"¿Sabes? estoy muy feliz porque mi hermano invito a Evergreen a participar en el concurso".

"¿ES ENSERIO?" dice Natsu con gran asombro.

"¿Por qué te saliste Natsu?"

El joven es tomado por sorpresa por su amiga con esa pregunta.

"Bueno esto yo… es que no quiero participar en el concurso".

El joven agacha un poco la mirada y entonces Lisanna le dice.

"Que malo eres para mentir Natsu…"

El joven alza la mirada y mira incrédulo a la chica.

"sabes, yo creo te saliste porque te pusiste nervioso porque Lucy quiere que la invites a participar en el concurso"

El chico se queda atónito ante esas palabras y entonces pregunta.

"¿Qué podrías…"

"Claro que se bien lo que digo" Lisanna interrumpe a Natsu y continua hablando "Cuando estábamos adentro note que Lucy te miraba y tu saliste huyendo de allí, espere a ver si volvías y cuando vi que mi hermano invito a Ever decidí salir a ver que sucedía contigo y aquí estas… pensando en quien sabe que cosas cuando deberías estar adentro invitando a Lucy a participar contigo".

El chico se queda en shock al ver a su amiga regañándolo pero no puede sino contestarle.

"¿Qué tal si lo que dices está mal? ¿Qué tal si Lucy no quiere que la invite? A lo mejor me veía por otra razón…"

¿Cómo cuál? Pregunta su amiga.

¿No lo sé? Contesta titubeando.

"Natsu eres muy ingenuo… "

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Natsu… yo no puedo decírtelo, eso solo lo puede hacer Lucy."

"¿Pero qué tiene que ver Lucy en esto?"

"Todo" contesta su amiga

"Lisanna de que…"

Lisanna suspira y entonces le dice a Natsu.

"Mira Natsu, yo soy mujer y sé muy bien lo que piensan otras mujeres, es cosa de empatía, aunque no creo que lo comprendas muy bien, lo que quiero decir… es que Lucy realmente desea que la invites a participar en el concurso, está muy ilusionada y creo que tú, como su amigo debes hacerla pasar una gran semana… ¿No crees que se lo merece?".

El chico agacha la cabeza y entonces dice.

"Si… ella merece pasárselo genial."

"¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué no le cumples su deseo? Invítala, te aseguro que te dirá que sí y además…"

Entonces la chica se acerca a Natsu y saca de su bolsillo la caja donde tiene el ámbar.

"Podrás darle esto."

Entonces la chica de nuevo coloca en la mano de su amigo el ámbar y añade.

"Anda Natsu ve… invítala y hazla feliz durante esta semana, dale su regalo y tú también pásatelo genial… ¿Ella es tu mejor amiga no?"

El chico asiente.

"y tú te la pasas genial con ella, y no quiero verte deprimido por no estar con ella por la razón que sea, ni a ella tampoco."

"Lisanna…"

"Hazlo por ustedes dos Natsu… invítala…"

El joven mira el ámbar y pensando en la mirada de Lucy, se convence de que debe de invitarla, y que debe aprovechar para darle su regalo y hacerla pasar genial durante el festival, finalmente sonriendo dice.

"Gracias… Lisanna" el chico entonces mirándola a los ojos le dice "la voy a hacer pasar la mejor semana, ¡Ahora sí que estoy encendido!"

Natsu con su usual confianza recuperada comienza a caminar hacia el gremio Lisanna lo mira alejarse y piensa.

"Es un ingenuo, el que el piense que Lucy lo va a rechazar es una tontería… ella está enamorada hace tanto de el… pero bueno supongo que algunas cosas no son tan obvias para algunos, y así como Natsu no sabe que Lucy lo ama, ella tampoco sabe que Natsu también siente algo por ella… esa es la razón por la que se salió… teme ser rechazado por Lucy, aunque el mismo no lo sepa…"

La chica se sonríe y añade a su pensamiento.

"Espero que ese par de ingenuos se den cuenta de una buena vez que son el uno para el otro".

El chico está en la entrada cuando escucha hablar al maestro, Natsu entonces haciendo un juramento a si mismo de que haría pasar genial a Lucy durante las pruebas y el festival grita.

"AUN FALTO YO"

El joven entra corriendo y de reojo mira a Lucy la cual lo mira brincar hasta el escenario cayendo al lado del maestro y de Erza.

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

Natsu al escuchar la reacción de todos piensa.

"Vaya que ruidosos seguro pensaron que no haría esto…" entonces el joven mira a Lucy y piensa "Y no los culpo ni yo pensaba hacer esto, pero es suficiente…"

"¿Y bien Natsu a quien vas a invitar?" dice Erza.

"Gracias Lisanna, ahora podre darle su regalo a Lucy…"

"¿NO ES OBVIO? A LUCY"

"Y juntos vamos a ir al festival… y nos la pasaremos genial." Natsu termina de pensar eso y mira fijamente a Lucy, aunque dentro de si los nervios lo están matando, pero la nueva determinación que tiene lo hace olvidar esas sensaciones de miedo, y durante un breve instante que se le hizo eterno escucha a la chica decir.

"Claro que si Natsu"

Y en ese momento Natsu internamente dice

"Gracias Lucy… no te arrepentirás te lo prometo".

Fin del Flashback.

"¿Natsu?"

El joven es sacado de sus recuerdas.

"¿Qué pasa Lucy?" contesta mecánicamente el joven.

"¿Estas bien? Es que te quedaste muy serio y eso es muy raro en ti…"

Ambos están caminando por las calles de Magnolia rumbo a la prueba que les espera.

"No es nada Lucy solo recordaba algo…"

El chico suspira y Lucy se queda extrañada quiere preguntar algo más, pero decide no hacerlo solo se limita a mirar a su compañero, el joven estos días se ha comportado increíblemente con ella, haciendo cosas que usualmente no hacía, y no es que se queje, ella está feliz por eso mismo, es como si Natsu hubiera cambiado de la noche a la mañana, pero aun así la joven no sabe porque se comporta el así.

"Aún sigo sin comprenderlo, ¿Acaso Natsu me quiere más que una amiga?" la joven mira de reojo al chico y añade a su pensamiento ¿O es solo que quiere hacerme pasar bien esta semana por ser el festival? ¿Qué tal si cuando se termine la semana volvemos a como éramos antes?" la chica sufre un leve escalofrió al pensar eso y recuerda esa sensación tan hermosa que sintió cuando estaba recostada junto con él en la cama "No quiero perder eso, ahora que lo tengo no deseo perderlo, pero…" la joven suspira "¿Por qué estoy pensando esto? Natsu se está esforzando muchísimo por hacerme sentir bien, no voy a dejar que estos pensamientos me dominen voy a esforzarme al máximo, ganaremos este concurso y entonces… que pase lo que tenga que pasar."

"¿Lucy?"

La chica sale de su pensamiento para ver como Natsu la está mirando fijamente.

"¿Qué pasa Natsu?"

"estas toda roja… ¿Acaso estás pensando en algo pervertido?"

"¡Natsu!" la joven le lanza un pequeño golpe al hombro de su amigo el cual se carcajea y hace olvidar a Lucy de esos pensamientos que tenía, pero entonces Natsu de nuevo se queda serio y dice.

"¿Oye Lucy puedo preguntarte algo?"

La chica de nuevo nota ese cambio de actitud de Natsu.

"¿Qué pasa Natsu?"

"Dime… ¿Te has divertido estos días?" al joven se le notan los nervios por preguntar eso, y la pregunta como es obvio toma por sorpresa a Lucy.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

"Por nada… solo quiero saber…"

La maga solo sonríe y contesta.

"¡Tonto! Si no me estuviera divirtiendo no estaría contigo ahora".

La chica acelera un poco su paso y colocándose frente a Natsu le dice

"Además me has dado un gran regalo" la chica toca su peineta y añade "Así que si tonto… me he divertido muchísimo estos días".

"¿Aun cuando te hice…"

"Eso fue un mal entendido Natsu no pasa nada…"

El joven la mira un segundo y sonriendo le dice

"está bien Lucy".

Pero siente que Natsu no está tranquilo del todo a pesar de haber hecho las paces y haber dormido con él.

"Supongo que al final tendremos que hablar completamente sobre lo que paso esa noche…"

"¡Oye Lucy!"

La chica voltea hacia su izquierda y se da cuenta que han llegado al lugar donde se hará la cuarta prueba.

"¡Levy!"

La chica de cabello azul se acerca a su amigo y tras mirarla a ella y a Natsu sonriendo le dice.

"Vaya… si vienen combinados y todo"

"¿Eh?" dice Lucy y luego voltea a ver a Natsu.

Y es que ambos traen ropas de color vino, Natsu trae su habitual atuendo sin nada diferente, pero Lucy para la ocasión trae una falda de color vino y unas sandalias del mismo color, además trae un top del mismo color y se ve increíble con él, además trae la peineta que le regalo Natsu.

"Vaya ni cuenta me di que veníamos combinados"

La chica se sonríe al decir eso y Natsu dice

"si y te ves increíble" dice el joven con algo de indiferencia fingida haciendo que Lucy se sonroje y Levy se sonría, y entonces observa el cabello de Lucy y mira la peineta.

"¡Que hermosa Peineta!" dice la joven acercándose a Lucy y mirándola fijamente.

"¿Dónde la compraste?"

"Bueno esto…" Lucy se pone nerviosa, si le dice que Natsu se la regalo van a pensar que ya son pareja y no quiere que piensen eso para evitar tener otro problema con su amigo.

"Bueno esto veras…" la joven se pone algo roja y Natsu el cual mira a Lucy se ríe y dice.

"Yo se la regale, y además yo la hice".

Ambas chicas miran a Natsu el cual añade.

"Lucy voy a ir a ver Happy vuelvo pronto".

"Eh… si claro" contesta la chica aun en shock.

El chico comienza a caminar y se aleja de las chicas mientras piensa para sí.

"Nunca pensé ver a Lucy a si… es tan divertido", pero de nuevo vuelve a ponerse serio "Aun así… quisiera poder hablar con Lucy sobre lo que paso esa noche… espero que Happy me distraiga un rato… necesito olvidarlo… aunque quiera hablar de ello, debo olvidarlo… debo cumplir mi promesa de divertirla toda la semana… " pero de nuevo piensa en ese incidente y recuerda ver como Lucy quería besarlo, o eso cree el, entonces con frustración suspira y se rasca la cabeza mientras se dirige al lugar de la prueba para buscar a su amigo.

"¡WOOOOW! ¿Natsu te hizo esto?"

Levy toma en sus manos la peineta y la mira con mucha admiración.

"Vaya incluso tiene un pétalo de cerezo dentro… debió esforzarse mucho para que quedara perfecto".

Lucy se sonríe al ver como Levy admira el regalo que Natsu le hizo.

"Que suerte tienes Lucy, Natsu debe adorarte como para haberte dado esto."

La joven le regresa la peineta a su amiga la cual se la coloca de nuevo acomodándose el cabello.

"Si… y aún sigo sin creerlo."

La joven se sonríe pero detrás de la sonrisa hay un aire de tristeza.

"¿Qué te sucede Lu-chan?" pregunta Levy y añade "Parece que algo te está molestando".

Lucy mira a Levy por un momento y suspirando le dice.

"Es que Levy… sucedió algo…"

Y Lucy le cuenta a su amiga sobre el incidente en la cama con Natsu.

"Mmmmm ya veo… y aunque hicieron las pases eso los sigue molestando a los dos".

"Si y no logro entender porque no logro dejar ir el asunto… y parece que Natsu tampoco, y no ayuda que no haya querido hablar de eso con el…"

La joven se queda en silencio un momento y le continúa diciendo a su amiga.

"A Natsu le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí, estos días han sido maravillosos, y me siento mal porque ese pequeño incidente está allí clavado como una espina en el pie, molestándonos."

"Pues Lu-chan como dices, la única forma de arreglar el asunto es hablándolo… ¿No lo crees?"

"Si… se lo debo por este hermoso regalo y estos maravillosos días que me ha hecho pasar… pero…"

"¿Pero?" pregunta Levy.

"Si hablo con el del asunto… tendré que decirle que quería besarlo…"

"¿Pero no crees que estas sobre pensando las cosas Lucy?"

"¿A qué te refieres Levy?"

"Bueno… mira todo lo que ha hecho por ti, tu misma lo has dicho, creo que si le explicas sobre lo que ibas a hacer él lo entenderá."

"Levy…"

"Después de todo, Natsu no es un chico malo… Además yo creo que le gustas tanto como a ti te gusta el… es solo que deben sacarse esa espina y todo fluirá naturalmente, yo lo se… incluso podría hasta besarte."

Eso último hace que Lucy se ponga de mil colores

"Vamos Levy… no digas esas cosas."

"¿No ibas a besarlo tú?"

"Si…" dice Lucy sonrojándose y añade "Pero el pensar que él quiera besarme me hace sentir como una niña indefensa…"

"¿Acaso nunca te han besado?" pregunta Levy con inquietud.

"No…" la joven suspira con vergüenza y frustración.

"Jejeje… entonces cuando lo hagan será un momento muy especial para ambos… y quizás hasta sin querer lo muerdas…

"¡Levy!"

La chica comienza a reírse y Lucy solo se queda seria con la cara roja como un tomate.

"¡Bien todos es hora de la prueba!"

Erza aparece frente a las chicas.

"Erza..." ambas voltean a verlas y les dice.

"Vamos, síganme, los chicos las están esperando."

Y comienzan a caminar tras ella, Lucy va en silencio pensando en cómo va a iniciar la conversación con Natsu sobre el famoso incidente y entonces tras caminar unos llegan al área central del parque donde se realizara la exhibición y la joven queda atónita ante la gran cantidad de personas reunidas en el lugar.

"¿Todos ellos nos van a estar observando?"

"Así es" contesta Erza

"Natsu… ¿Podremos hacerlo bien?" piensa la joven y finalmente suspirando añade "lo vamos a lograr… sé que podemos".

Al mismo tiempo en la zona de reunión Natsu piensa.

"Bien… es hora… hagámoslo Lucy…"

Fin del capítulo.

Otro capítulo de reflexiones de Natsu y Lucy, vamos que están confundidos los dos.

¿Por qué de nuevo están pensando sobre el incidente? Seguro será la pregunta de varias personas, pero es muy simple, cuando las cosas no se hablan como se deben de hablar, quedan esas espinitas clavadas que molestan a uno hasta que se hable del asunto en cuestión, de allí a que Natsu y Lucy estén así…

(Mención aparte de que la experiencia diaria me ha enseñado que asi son las cosas con las parejas en la vida real)

Lisanna me agrada mucho y por ende es como "La cupido" de esta historia.

Ahora si en el siguiente, la prueba, pero antes de escribirlo voy a hacer un One Shot que se me ha ocurrido releyendo ciertos capítulos del manga ;).

Saludos a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.


End file.
